Fire
by lemonadesomedays
Summary: Natasha Tide doesn't need a man to make her happy. She has everything...or so she thinks. Will a new guy be able to change the way she views her world? Or will it leave her even more confused?
1. Chapter 1

**Natasha.**

"So, what is it that you do again?"

I groaned inside. This date might possibly have topped my worst list. I don't think I had ever imagined strangling someone this many times in one sitting.

It was unnerving how much I didn't like this guy. Sarah had really screwed me over this time. Blind date...oh yea what a great idea...not.

Now I just had to figure out how to get out of it, without seeming rude. Hence, the last ten minutes of horrible small talk, and praying the food would show up soon.

"I.."

Then something magical happened. A man walked into the small restaurant, and was led to the booth behind us. He glanced my way, and fierce grey eyes pierced mine. He was wrapped in a leather jacket, and black jeans. A helmet under his arm, backpack slung over one shoulder, and black sunglasses amid copper curls.

The man was hot, dreamy, gorgeous. That's what Sarah would have said anyway. The entire restaurant hushed when he came in, and sat down. After that, the conversation picked up, but everyone was much quieter. Subdued almost. Weird.

The smile he flashed me, fried my brain. Literally. "I..um.." What was the question again? Shit, I couldn't even remember the guys name.

Thankfully, the waitress saved me. Bringing out my soup, and Mr. Whatever's salad. I started to take a drink from my glass, and felt something strange. Like someone was watching me.

I turned slowly, telling myself I was crazy the entire time, and found just what I had suspected. Gorgeous was watching me with those grey eyes. He flashed another heartbreaking smile, and then waved once at me.

I shook my head and turned around. I was _not_ waving to him. I was on a date. A terrible date...but a date nonetheless.

"You know him?" Mr. Whatever asked, curious now that something had happened.

I wish. "No, he just seemed..." Amazing? _That wouldn't fly, try again, Tash._ "Familiar." _Oh, that's good. Play it safe._

"I think I've seen his picture somewhere."

"Really?" Finally, some common ground. Mr. Whatever and I had nothing in common. He didn't even live locally, he was from California. It was unrealistic as far as I was concerned. He worked for some law firm there, something I had no interest in. Not that I was against lawyers, I just didn't want to waste my time with someone who didn't seem interested in what I was doing for a living. He hadn't even asked.

"I can't place him."

Neither could I, but I still felt his eyes on the back of my neck. It was creepy. I heard him talking with the waitress quietly. Heard her flirt with him shamelessly. If Sarah had been with me, we would have simultaneously gagged ourselves over that, and laughed like fools. That would have been better.

We both sat in silence for a few minutes, while I looked out of the window to my left. At least I could enjoy dinner out, even if the date wasn't going anywhere. This was a fairly nice restaurant, and the food was excellent.

Mr. Whatever's phone decided to ring just then. Coincidence? I think not. He probably had a buddy call and feign some sort of emergency at the office. I knew the tricks of the trade. This wasn't my first rodeo. I just wished I had thought of that one first.

"I have to take this, I'll just be a few minutes." Then he smiled that fake smile. The one that told me he would probably be gone for more like fifteen instead of two.

"Oh, sure." I smiled my own fake smile, and fiddled with the straw in my glass as he got up and exited the restaurant.

My old demons resurfaced for a minute after he left. I was alone, again. They say you're only as good as your last mistake. My last mistake was still following me around. _More like you're carrying it, Tash._ I touched the silver chain around my neck that held two gold rings hidden in my dress. The long chain kept them concealed. Part comfort, part burden. That's what Sarah kept saying to me.

I checked my phone when Mr. Whatever left, and then I waited. Five minutes passed, then five more. The waitress brought our dinners out. I took one longing look at my chicken, and then pushed it away. The food was great here, but I wasn't hungry anymore. Another five, and I was thinking about leaving, or ordering something chocolate to drown my sorrows.

I decided to text Sarah, and let her know just how much I hated her at that moment. I tapped the message out on my phone, and looked it over.

_this guy is a waste of time. i can't even remember his name._

I pressed the send button, and smiled to myself. I owed Sarah one, for sure.

Gorgeous got up, and walked past my booth then. He looked even better with the jacket off. My eyes weren't the only ones following him as he walked over.

"You mind?" His playful smile brightened my mood. He gestured at the empty seat. Didn't move. He was waiting for me to accept, I realized. Normally, men just did whatever they wanted around me. This was different.

"No, not at all." I didn't mind, but I was confused. Why did he want to sit with me? He sat in Mr. Whatever's place, and pushed away the dinner in front of him with his nose turned up. Then held his hand out.

"I'm Carrey. Car-e. Not Care-y."

I shook his hand, and marveled at how strong his grip was. What was it? The saying about judging a man by his handshake? I couldn't remember. "I'm Natasha. Tash. Nice to meet you, Carrey."

"I noticed you were with someone before, and now you're alone." Oh, how observant he was. I kept my sarcasm to myself. He seemed nice enough, better not to ruin it right away. "Tell me you weren't about to pay for that god awful date of yours."

I opened my mouth to speak, and then closed it. That was exactly what I was planning on doing. Wrapping up the dinners, and going home by myself. After the chocolate, of course. That was the entire plan, how did he know? It was embarrassing, I realized, to be sitting here alone. Waiting. I felt myself flush, and decided I'd had enough. "I was just going." I made a show of grabbing my phone and purse. Carrey touched my arm lightly. I felt like I was momentarily on fire. In a good way.

"Natasha, Tash, listen. I was hoping maybe you might want to eat with me. I didn't mean to offend you. I apologize."

The entire restaurant had quieted again, low voices, and whispers were the only things left. It was like everyone, and everything was holding it's breath. I looked into his grey eyes again, and realized that I probably wasn't going to leave anyway. I sat back in my seat gently. Carrey watched me sit.

"It's alright. I'm just..." Unhappy, lonely, sensitive? I closed my eyes, and rubbed my temples. I was a lot of things.

"Pissed off? The man could have been up front and honest with you. That exit was shameful." Carrey folded his hands on the table, and leaned forward. I was caught off guard by the smile that was aimed at me. The man was crazy good looking. "You aren't going to eat?"

I looked at my dinner, and knew instantly. "No." Another curl fell from the bun on top of my head as I shook my head. Eating was the last thing on my mind right now. I did have a few other things on my mind. Things that Mr. Whatever had never even registered before. What was wrong with me?

"That's a shame."

Awkward silence followed for a few minutes while Carrey watched me from his side of the booth. I had this feeling that he might be picturing me naked, in bed. I should have hated that, but I didn't. It sort of turned me on.

I cleared my throat, and decided to attempt conversation. "You're alone?"

"Very much so." Carrey said with a smirk.

"What a shame." I covered my mouth quickly. I hadn't meant for that to slip out.

Carrey laughed, long and hard. "Very nice. I guess that would be my cue to leave, then. I'll just grab my cell phone and be back in, oh say, an hour?"

"Sure, why not." The man had a smart mouth, I liked that. I glanced towards the window again, and then remembered a key piece of information. "Oh, shit." I sighed.

"Change your mind?" Carrey said, tilting his head. This guy was very interesting. Something different, not like the average ones I went out with. There was something...exceptional about him. He commanded the room. My attention.

"I have no car. I left it at work. Mr Whatever picked me up, and brought me here." I cursed under my breath. "I'll just have to call a cab."

"Mr. Whatever?"

This wasn't going to end well. I closed my eyes, and put my head in my hands. "I don't even remember the guys name."

"God, woman. You're in terrible shape tonight." Carrey laughed a little at my expense, and then changed his tune. Leaned forward towards me, and lowered his voice. "I could take you."

It sounded like more than an offer for a ride to get my car. It sounded like Carrey was saying something completely different. Something I wasn't sure I was up for, being I just met the guy two seconds ago. We barely had a conversation. This wasn't even his date.

"Could you, now?" _Play along, Tash. When was the last time you talked to a man like that?_ It had been awhile. Certainly before Mark ever showed up.

"Sure. It's really no problem."

Back to the deal at hand, obviously. Maybe I was just fooling myself. Hoping for something that wasn't there. "You have a motorcycle." I pointed out. "I don't do motorcycles."

"What do you do, Tash?" When I just looked at him, Carrey smiled to himself. "I bet you could learn to love them, if you gave them half a chance. You're so uptight. I bet once you felt the wind in your hair, the sun on your face, oh yea...you wouldn't remember why you 'don't do' motorcycles."

Uptight? The man didn't even know who I was, and he was making assumptions about my personal life. How did he know? His tone suggested something else. Something more, but I could barely place the man, much less his tone. I started to respond, and then Mr. Whatever strolled back into the restaurant. Perfect timing.

"Natasha." He stood at the table, looking between me, and Carrey.

"Her name is Tash. Where have you been?" Carrey demanded, standing. His tone seemed angry, insulted almost, and he defended me. I had lost control of whatever sort of situation we were in. Things weren't going well at all. "You kept her waiting for at least half an hour. I believe you owe her an apology."

I didn't even know Carrey, and he was ordering Mr. Whatever to apologize. I must have been losing my mind. When did I inherit a protector? Carrey was rewarded with a glare, and then Mr. Whatever turned back to me.

"Natasha, I'm sorry I had to take the call, but I didn't..."

"It's fine, really." I stood up, straightening my dress. I suddenly wanted nothing more than to be away from him, away from here. Home. Even if that meant taking a ride on a motorcycle with a guy named Carrey who was apparently mysterious. What was the worst that could happen? "Carrey, can we go?"

Carrey offered me his arm, and smiled. It was like his entire face lit up from the inside. He was really something, I realized. A real piece of work. "Course, love."

* * *

I had second thoughts when we ended up outside in the parking lot. The stars greeted us, and a very shiny, stealthy grey motorcycle. Grey like Carrey's eyes.

"I...don't know about this."

Carrey didn't even hesitate to swing a long leg over the bike, and smile back at me. Oh, this guy was a heart breaker. One of those smiles would have a girl on her knees in no time. I resolved to not be one of them, to not let that smile get to me. "Come on, Tash. Take a risk. I'll even let you have the helmet."

Well, when you put it like that. God, he looked good sitting there. I could almost picture my arms around his chest, holding on for dear life as he drove. It was only a few miles to work... "Not too fast, you promise?"

Carrey crossed his heart. "Cross my heart, and hope to die. I promise."

I awkwardly got on the motorcycle, using Carrey's shoulders for balance. I adjusted my dress so I wasn't completely uncovered, and then held on while Carrey started the bike.

"Want the helmet?"

"I guess not." If I was going down on this thing, I might as well go all the way.

"You're going to have to get closer than that." Carrey yanked on my arms until I was pressed tight against the back of his leather jacket. "That's better. Hold on, now."

I had a brief moment where I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and realized that Carrey smelled like leather and fresh cut grass. Then it was gone, and we were leaving.

"Where to?"

"Do you know where Grey Publishing is?"

I felt Carrey tense against me, before he rolled us to a stop at the sign outside of the parking lot. "Yes."

"I work at the book store across the street." And then the tension was gone, immediately.

"Okay. One way trip to the Wishing Well, coming right up."

Then we were off. Both quiet on the short trip there. Carrey maneuvered the bike like an expert, I thought. I didn't know much about the things, or how they worked, but Carrey seemed to be at home on it. Like he belonged there. We ended up in the parking lot before I knew it, before I was ready to.

"Well, thanks for that."

"Anytime." Another wicked smile, and the sunglasses were pushed up again. Carrey's grey eyes were smiling too. "Which car is yours?" I opened my mouth, but Carrey cut me off. "Oh wait, let me guess. I bet..."

I watched as he put the kickstand on his motorcycle, and came closer to me. Looking over the cars, he sighed. "It's gotta be the Explorer. Green, right?"

I unhooked my clutch, and brought out the keys to show him. I smiled. "How did you know?"

Carrey shrugged. "Just a feeling."

"You have those 'feelings' often? You might want to get that checked out, sweetie." I teased, walking towards the car. I didn't expect Carrey to follow me, or watch me go. He stared at me, hands in his pockets. Laughing.

"You're just a little firecracker, aren't ya?"

I opened the drivers side door, and tossed my stuff to the passengers side seat. Carrey had no idea. Yes, my hair was red. Yes, I had heard that joke a billion times. It sounded different coming from Carrey...better. "It's been fun. See you around?"

"Not if I see you first."

"Touche."

I slammed the drivers side door shut behind me and turned the ignition over. The man was crazy, that was all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : So glad that you are enjoying the story already! Here's another chapter for you, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Natasha.**

"No more dates, Sar. I told you, last night was a total bust."

"Aw come on! Jason said he really liked you."

"From what? The two seconds we talked, or the ten minutes he spent outside?"

Insert long rambling speech from Sarah about me, and all the fish in the sea, the birds in the air, whatever. I tuned it out, shoving water, and my wallet into my gym bag. Grabbing my keys from the hook on the wall, and locking the door behind me.

"Just keep trying, that's all I'm asking, Tash. For God's sake, you're only twenty. You have the rest of your life.."

"I don't want to anymore. I'm happy the way I am. I don't need a man to make me happy, or complete, or any of that bullshit."

"Okay, okay. Geez."

"Well, I don't." I didn't need anyone to be happy. All I needed was the store full of books that I called home at least eight hours a day. The bookstore that I had fallen in love with, and bought the day after with all of the money my mom had given me for college. I didn't need a man to complete me, I had ten thousand books full of men to read about. "Listen, I'm on my way to the gym, I'll call you later tonight."

"Alright, deal. Movies tomorrow night? That one about the crazy serial killer comes out today."

"Sure. Text me what time. Bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up with Sarah, I tossed my bag into the passengers seat, and started the explorer. I drove to the gym, not too far from the store, it was something new. Something I had started about a month ago to try and get in shape. I normally went at night, but after that stupid date I didn't feel like it. I drowned my sorrows in rocky road, and today I would work it off.

Or so I thought.

I picked out my favorite treadmill in the corner, smack in front of the morning news, and found it empty like usual. I tossed my bag on the bench close to it, and started it up before I could change my mind. I started at a slow walk, watched the news, and the door. I always did that. Looked to see who was coming in. I knew some of the regulars now. Was even friends with a few of them.

I didn't expect Carrey to come walking in.

Oh, snap.

The sleeves were ripped off his old tshirt. Let's just say, the man was hotter without the leather jacket. Nikes, and shorts told me he was really here to workout. I ducked my head, and tried not to stare. Tried, hard.

I watched the news again, and pushed the buttons on the treadmill to go faster. I was almost running, perfect. I watched cars pull in the parking lot, and read the captions on the screen for the TV.

"Hey. Firecracker."

I almost tripped over my own feet, and ended up straddling the treadmill panting before I could push the buttons to slow it down. I had apparently acquired a new friend. Buy a friend, we'll throw in the new nickname for free. Awesome. "Hey. Hi."

"Didn't know you ran here." Carrey leaned against the front of the panel, and smiled. I saw a few heads turn towards me. I got a particularly nasty glare from the secretary. I was sweaty, and still trying to catch my breath, but it didn't seem to bother Carrey.

Join the club. "I don't usually run in the mornings, just at night."

"That explains it. I only come here in the morning."

"Guess so."

"Funny how we keep running into each other."

"Hilarious, if you ask me."

Carrey's answering smile was enough to tell me that I had done something right. The butterflies kicked on full blast. I liked this guy, whoever he was. I was definitely attracted.

"Natasha Tide. That's your full name, right?"

I glanced from Carrey to the secretary again. They weren't allowed to give out full names, but I was willing to bet that most people would bend the rules for a guy this good looking. Or break them.

"Yea. Why."

"You don't work at that bookstore, you own it." Carrey put his hands on his hips, and came to stand in between the row.

I frowned, and looked closer at him. Why was he so nosy all of a sudden? I wasn't asking personal questions. "What's it to you? I work there, sometimes."

He shrugged, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Just making sure you're the right Tash Tide I've heard so much about."

"Is my reputation that well known?" I let myself laugh a little. Carrey was flirting with me, and I didn't mind all that much.

"Don't worry, I've heard only good things about your place." My place. Yea. "You're pretty young to own a store like that."

"You're pretty nosy, aren't ya?" I wrinkled my nose, and smiled at him.

"Just observant."

Oh yes, I forgot how observant he was. "Gentlemen don't ask ladies their age, Carrey. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?"

"Actually, no. Indulge me. Please?"

Then he pulled out the puppy dog eyes. If I thought I could have said no to him before, I was so wrong. He was definitely cute. "Okay, okay. I'm twenty. Sheesh."

"Not even old enough to drink yet. You should still be in college." Carrey smiled back at me, and started to walk away. "You are too young."

"I take personal offense to that, sir. My business happens to be running smoothly, FYI." I called after him. Everyone said that I should have went to college. I had been taking it as a personal insult lately. The book store was making more than enough to live on. I was doing just fine, but just because I was twenty, everyone expected me to be conventional. Normally, I shrugged it off but there was something upsetting about Carrey saying that to me. He didn't even know me.

Carrey did a one eighty, but kept walking backwards. He didn't even lower his voice. It cut through the treadmills, and the spin class working out. "I know, I looked up your stats. Profitable little thing, aren't you?"

My jaw dropped, the entire gym was watching us now. I gaped at him before I flipped him off publicly. That just made him laugh. I was partly offended, partly thrilled he had looked into it. My business was important to me, and for him to take an interest. It was strange, but awesome at the same time.

"Screw you, Carrey!" I had meant it only halfheartedly, and that's exactly how Carrey took it.

"Anytime, love. Place and time?"

Oh this man. I wanted to hurt him. Get a few punches in. Frustrating, that's what he was. Annoying. Irritating.

So, why was I smiling at him, and why was he smiling back at me?

* * *

I couldn't get him out of my head all day. Couldn't stop picturing the grey eyes, and the smile that went along with them. Daydreaming, that's what John called it. That's what he called me on while we were standing next to the history section stacks.

"...and I think we should move the biographies to a new section all of their own. They don't really belong here anyway, and the demand is sort of picking up. What do you think, Tash?"

John had stopped rambling about the arrangements, and stared at me silently. My brain registered that he wanted some sort of response in this lifetime. I sputtered for a few seconds. "Oh, um, yea. That sounds great, John."

"You didn't even hear half of what I was saying, did you? What's up with you today? You have your head in the clouds or something."

"Just thinking." I leaned against the shelf closest, and crossed my arms. It was quiet in the store, only two customers roamed around the shop. John and I were both free to talk, and rearrange the stacks most days. I had hired more help just for that reason. If someone couldn't find a book, then they wouldn't come back.

"About..?" John gave me the look. The one that suggested he might know what was going on.

"No, not about Mark."

John's eyes lit up, and he smiled at me. "That's great! You must be onto something new, then, right? That guy that Sarah set you up with..?"

"Oh, please John." I rolled my eyes, and his smile faltered for a minute. "That was such a bust last night. I don't know why I even bother."

"Because you've got your whole life ahead of you, and you're not going to end up living in the stacks like I am." John, my devoted employee, had worked at the store before I bought it, for ten years. He was beyond knowledgeable in everything textbook, and fiction. I had inherited him from the previous owner, and he had promised to stay on only long enough to set the store back on track. We had been fast friends, especially when we had swapped stories. John had accepted me, and I had accepted him. We both respected each other, in a way that I hadn't experienced before. It was something new, and wonderful. It was also the reason he hadn't left after the newness wore off.

I glanced around the store, and sighed. "It's not that bad of a place to live. I really like it here."

"Damn, Tasha. You don't like it here that much. Don't be ridiculous." He moved towards the nearest bookshelf, and started making some sort of list. "Now, tell me about last night. What happened exactly?"

I outlined the evening, somewhat vaguely describing Mr. Whatever. And finally ending with my ride back to the store. "..he just offered me a ride, and I.."

"Tell me you didn't get on a motorcycle. With a stranger? Natasha Tide, what the hell were you thinking?" John discarded his clipboard, and came to stand in front of me. "You could have been kidnapped, or...or..."

"Strangled? Raped? Beaten?"

John gave me a shut up look at my dismissive tone. At my word choice. John's looks were famous. He was so expressive sometimes I thought he could have been a great actor."You know better."

"I can handle myself, John."

"I would have picked you up in a heartbeat. You know that."

John kept telling me what I knew. If it had been anyone else but John...I would have been upset by that. I would have been frustrated and angry, but he always laid things on the table for me. Straight out. That was him. He didn't fool around, or try to tiptoe around the issue.

"Yes, John. I'm well aware that you are at my beck and call. I just..." John nodded, and gave me a little smile.

"You're a hopeless romantic. Even after all that. After everything, you're still holding out hope."

I wanted to tell John to shut up. Tell him that he was completely wrong, but my heart wasn't in it. My heart wasn't sure what it wanted. I wasn't planning on sharing my latest piece of information, but I ended up blurting it out before I gave it too much thought. "He was at the gym this morning."

"Hell no. Shut up." John grinned and pointed at me. I could recognize that grin from a mile away. He knew something, and he was getting ready to share. "He likes you."

"No. Of course he doesn't, we just ran into each other again. It's like...what's that movie? Serendipity, or something? Just coincidence." I waved away his look, and the rest of his questions as more customers started to trickle through the door.

I walked towards the sound of the bell ringing as the door opened, and found myself greeting Carrey into my store.

He was somewhat dressed up, in a black suit, with a white shirt. Carrey was well put together, and I couldn't help but wonder what he did for his own living. His tie was loosened, but still around his neck knotted. For some reason, my eyes were drawn there, to the paisley design that brought out his eyes. I fought the weird urge to straighten the tie, and smooth out his collar. I didn't even know the guy, what was wrong with me?

His answering grin to my customary greeting was enough to almost knock me off of my feet. Suddenly my apron, and slacks combo wasn't really that flattering. My hair, half pinned back, and half loose was too crazy to look acceptable. I felt out of place in my own store. Why was that?

"We have got to stop meeting like this."

I was pretty sure he was here on purpose. He knew I owned the place, he had said as much this morning. What business he had here was beyond me. "Can I help you with something, Mr...?"

Carrey looked uncomfortable for a few seconds, and then recovered quickly. "Come on, Fire. We both know my name is Carrey. No need with that pleasantry nonsense."

And I knew my name was most certainly not Fire, but it seemed to be the only name Carrey was going to call me at the moment. I decided not to fight it, why fight anything? He was just a strange guy, that was all. "Okay, Carrey then. What can I do for you, Carrey?"

Carrey almost frowned, and then pulled at the cuff on his right wrist. Glanced around the store. "Is there somewhere private we could talk? An office maybe?"

I tried to puzzle out what was going on, and gave up. I had no idea what he wanted. "Sure, follow me." I led him to my office in the back, opening the door and shouting back to John that I was in a meeting and he would have to run the floor with Shelby, our newest associate. He shouted back that I better get moving so we could work on the biographies again. I laughed, and shut the door behind me. Carrey was only standing one step inside the small office, I gestured for him to sit down in the only other chair besides the one behind my desk.

"By all means, sit." He didn't follow my instruction. He decided to roam around, and look at the walls while he spoke.

"This is _your_ office?"

Carrey gestured with one hand, the other in his pocket. It seemed like a trained movement. Like he knew exactly how his body was supposed to move. It shook me, though why I couldn't understand. "Um, yea."

"It's terribly small for someone who owns the store."

"Observant as always, Carrey. Really, why are you here?"

He turned away from the wall, and smirked at me. "Not enjoying our time together?"

"As much as I would love to banter all day with you, I really have work to do, so..."

"Okay, okay. I get it. You want to know what the deal is. I was hoping maybe I could take you out to dinner. Or a date of some sort."

Oh. I sat back in my chair, and folded my hands together to keep them from roaming to the necklace hidden under the apron. "I, um. Well, Carrey, the thing is..." How did I explain? How could I tell him that I wasn't really, what did John call it...emotionally available? It sounded flimsy even to me.

Especially when a guy that looked like _that_ was asking _me_ out.

"You're turning me down?" Carrey really did frown then, and shoved both hands deep in his pockets. Deep in thought, he paced in front of the desk mumbling to himself. I didn't catch much, just a few murmured words. "Ridiculous...I can't see...Maybe..."

I wondered why I was pushing him away while he paced. Carrey really was gorgeous, in his own way. And he seemed fun enough, and smart. What was the point again? Why was I running from one date? Where was the harm in just one dinner, or movie?

Take a leap, that's what Sarah was always saying. And what had John just called me? Something about hopeless romantic. Maybe I was. Maybe I believed that there was still some good men, just that they weren't meant for me. Carrey seemed nice enough, but they always did at first. Something always ruined it.

One date. It wouldn't kill me. "You know what, Carrey? I think I might just take you up on that offer."

Carrey stopped and turned to the desk. He looked at me patiently, but I couldn't detect any emotion from him. Like he was wearing a sort of mask to hide himself. I wished I had that sort of ability. To hide myself. "Really?"

"Yea, sure." I shrugged. "Why not?"

Carrey pulled paperwork from...where? And then there was a manila folder on my desk in front of me, and Carrey handed me a fancy sort of pen. There was something inscribed on the side, and I brought it closer to make out the letters. "That's great. You need to sign this before..."

John came through the door then, and Carrey looked up from the desk as he came in without knocking. "Tasha, there's some sort of reporter guy outside. He wants some sort of comment, but I can't get anything out of him. Wants to talk to the owner. Something about Carrey Grey..."

The weight of the pen in my hand felt like I was holding half the world in my hand. My eyes darted from the pen to Carrey. The letters on the pen were initials. _CTG._ The other half of the world dropped out from under me. John's words faded away, and then all I could do was look at the man in front of me.

His eyes met mine, and he looked ready to curse, but he didn't. That answered a few of my questions. I knew I had recognized him in the restaurant. I knew I had seen him somewhere else before. I just hadn't imagined he would be _that_ Carrey. The one that was taking over Grey Enterprises.

"That's why you got all tense when I mentioned Grey Publishing. It's your mother's." I murmured half to myself, and half to the new guy standing in front of me.

"Tasha? What should I tell them?" John was still standing almost in the office, with his hand on the door. He looked around Carrey, and met my eyes finally. "What do you want me to say?"

Carrey rose to his full height again, and turned to John. There was something menacing, and calculated in his movements. He was colder now than he had been when he had been pacing not five minutes ago in front of my desk. Then he had seemed confused, now he just seemed annoyed. "Tell them that I'm trying to conduct business, and I would appreciate it if the vultures would go hover somewhere else for another twenty minutes."

John didn't argue, but he gave me a look that said he wanted to talk later. I watched as the door closed after him again, and then Carrey was coming around the desk to perch lightly on the edge. He unbuttoned his suit jacket, and flicked it back. Still measured movements.

"Carrey Grey." I breathed in a rush. It felt weird, knowing who he was. Knowing as much as I did about the family. This seemed like some sort of practical joke, I wondered if there were hidden cameras somewhere, or if it was just the ones outside.

"That's me." Carrey's voice wasn't as measured as his movements. They didn't match up. I sensed something more underneath all the pretense. He seemed sad to say it, which I couldn't understand. Why wouldn't he be happy?

"So...was that some sort of joke to you?" I glanced at the folder, and nudged it with my hand. "What is all this, Carrey? You can't be serious about a date. Not with.."

"With you? Of course I was. I am, if you'll still have me. Now that you know."

_I_ would still have_ him_? This was... I didn't even know. "Carrey, you don't understand. You're...I mean..."

"In charge of a major company? Yes. Stalked by photographers and paparazzi? Yes. Single? Also yes."

"Why me?"

Carrey stopped his jokes, and looked at me seriously. I saw the mask slip a little. "Because I like you. Because I enjoyed spending time with you last night, and this morning."

I couldn't stand to watch him look at me like that much longer, so I directed my attention elsewhere. Carrey had a matching paisley pocket square. Did he pick these outfits out himself? Did he have someone to do that? He was sitting close enough to touch, so I went for what I had wanted before. I started fixing his tie, and smoothing his collar quickly, gently. I spoke while I worked.

"I like you too, but I haven't known you for even twenty four hours yet, Carrey. Besides, you don't know anything about me, just like I don't know a thing about you. The real you. not the you that I've heard about in the tabloids. And I've just told Sarah that I'm not going on any more dates after the terrible time I had last night. I mean really, I must be on some kind of roll, right? Two dates in one week? It's unreal."

His tie was in place, and I ran my hand over the pattern before taking my hand back. Carrey caught my wrist, and I looked up. That feeling of being on fire from last night? It was back full force. I felt myself lean closer to Carrey, and wanted to jerk back immediately. I didn't. "So we'll get to know each other. We don't have to be best friends to go out together. What is there to lose?"

His grey eyes followed me, and I almost confessed everything right there in my office. I should have, that would have made everything easier, but I didn't. Instead I laughed lightly, and felt something stir inside my chest that hadn't been awake in a long time. Since high school almost.

"You have no idea." Carrey cocked his head to the side, and I almost broke out laughing harder. I restrained myself at the display of confusion, and tried to explain. "I don't really have time to date full time...mostly I just go out with a guy once, and after that it's over." I had a feeling Carrey would be different though. There was something persistent about him. He didn't seem to give up anything easily.

Carrey laced our fingers together, and I felt heat rush to my face. God, I was blushing over Carrey holding my hand. What had gotten into me? Carrey smiled, and rested our linked hands on his thigh. I almost died.

"We'll start small."

"Small?"

"Trade numbers."

"You're going to call me?"

"That's what normal people do, I think. Call each other. Talk. Conversation. That sort of thing, Tasha. Or, there's always the other option."

What? "Thanks, Captain Obvious. The analysis was wonderful, should I be taking notes?"

Carrey tilted his head back and laughed for a few minutes, then recovered to nod at the folder. "I'm assuming you're referring to that. It's only paperwork to prevent anything from hitting the papers. No big deal."

Oh. Something to keep me from spilling my guts to the news, the cameras. This whole thing might be more complicated than Carrey was making it seem. I got the feeling that I was jumping into something headfirst, without anything to save me. Nobody was going to throw me a life preserver this time. Not with Carrey.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's the other option?"

Carrey hesitated, and then gave me a grin. "Sex."

I felt my mouth pop open, and I tried to cover it up. I don't think I had ever been asked something like that before. "You're pretty blunt, aren't ya?"

"Is that a 'no'?"

"You can't be serious."

"I meant it. Every word of it. You just said you don't have time to date someone full time. I don't really have that luxury either. Sort of running a billion dollar company here, Fire. I don't normally have the time, or the patience for anything other than one night stands. The fact that I'm here right now..." Carrey looked at our linked hands he was still in charge of. Something like confusion flashed across his features, and then he shook his head. Gave my hand back, and stood up. "Those are my offers. Take them or leave them. My number is in the file."

He started for the door, and whatever I had felt before fluttered inside of me again. I didn't want Carrey to leave, why was that?

"Carrey."

He half turned to look at me, his hand on the door. "Yes?"

"You should know what you're getting into with all of this. If we agree to date, I want you to do your research. I'm not just the nice girl down the street, okay? Things about me...well, let's just say your friends outside would have a field day if you were dating someone like me."

"Someone like you." Carrey echoed. "I don't understand..."

I waved my hand. "I don't expect you to. I know you're high up on the food chain, Carrey, but I'm not. I bet you have people to do paperwork, and research, and all of that, right? Why don't you go type my name into some sort of database, and make sure I match up to your standards before you make any assumptions about me."

Carrey leaned against the door, his head tilted up to the ceiling, eyes closed while he spoke now. "If you don't want to consider my offer, just say no. You aren't obligated to make me feel like a piece of shit to make me run away. Do you always push everyone away like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't need anyone. Like you're happy alone."

"I am!"

"Happy? I don't think you are. I don't think you've been truly happy for a long time, Tasha." And with that, Carrey yanked open the door, and stepped outside, slamming it behind him. Hard enough to make the pictures on the wall rattle and shake. I heard him call something through the door, but I was too busy trying to focus on something else. On the file and the pen he had left for me. It would come back to me later, while I was helping John in the stacks with the biographies. Carrey had yelled something to the entire store. To everyone, and everything.

"Take a risk. You loved the wind in your hair yesterday."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hey guys! Hopefully this chapter answers a couple of the questions that have been floating around. **

**Maybe another chapter tomorrow since you've all been so patient? **

**Thanks for the reviews! They really help keep me focused! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Carrey.**

"...I think we can get them to agree to that. What do you think, Dan?"

"It's likely, but not a sure thing. I'd like to have more information before we move forward."

I sat at the table in the board room. Surrounded by a brother on every side, there was no getting out of this meeting.

Not that I wanted to, I was just a bit distracted today. "We should get the numbers again, make sure everything is the same."

Dan nodded at me, and Teddy took to emailing someone about it. Morgan and Dan started talking again about the prospect, and I went back to thinking about my lunch break the day before.

What the hell had I been thinking?

That maybe I had a chance. That maybe Natasha was different somehow. She thought I was funny. She actually laughed at some of my jokes. And she had taken a leap of faith with me that night. Getting on that motorcycle after her date left.

She was a mystery. Normally, I hated mystery. Anything unknown bothered me, but this was something else. This was exciting, and new.

"...and I think we might have to make a trip there. Down the road, you know Carrey?"

I looked up from the table to find all of my brothers, and Lexy watching me. I hadn't even heard her come into the room.

"Your brother hasn't heard a word you've said, Morgan." Lexy crossed her arms, and stared at me. Then she did something only our parents could do. Ordered us out of a meeting. "Teddy, Dan, Morgan. Out. Please."

No arguments, or upsets. Everyone knew better than to mess with Lexy Law. My brothers exited the room, Morgan last. He kissed Lexy sweetly before he left the room, and shut the door behind him. They always kissed goodbye, and it normally never bothered me. Today it did, and it shouldn't have. I had always been happy for them, but today it felt like too much.

"Want to tell me what that was all about, Carrey?"

"Not really."

"I know you think you have all of this under control, but that..."

"I got distracted. It rarely happens."

"Carrey. I just want you to know that we're all here for you. You know that, don't you? We've got your back, okay?" Lexy came to stand in front of my chair, and held our her arms. I stood immediately, knowing what she wanted. I hugged her. "Are you sleeping?"

I hated lying to Lexy, or any of my family. It didn't seem fair to worry them with the truth either. So, lately I had settled for something in between. "Sort of."

Lexy pulled back, and put her hands on her hips. She gave me a serious look. "Carrey, we all know how much pressure you're under. If there's anything you need..." She trailed off, and shook her head.

She knew all about pressure. Her and Morgan had been trying to have another child, and it wasn't going so well. It was my turn to comfort her. "Aw, Lex. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, you've got enough on your plate."

"I always have time to worry about you and your brothers." Lexy gave me a weak smile. "What were you doing at the bookstore, Carrey?"

Fuck. "Picking up the latest thriller. What else?"

"You didn't look like you bought anything." Lexy pointed at something at the other end of the table. Some sort of paper with a picture on it. "What really happened?"

"I met a girl..."

"Oh, God. Nothing good ever starts with that." Lexy held her hands up, and then sat down. "I should probably be sitting for the adventures of Carrey Grey."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Honestly, Lex. It wasn't all that. I gave her a lift home a few nights ago, she was in the middle of a terrible date. And she asked me to drop her off at the bookstore."

"To the bookstore? Not to your house?"

"I...she...damn." I stumbled over my words for a few seconds, and then started to explain. "It wasn't like that. I mean, I like her, but it's different."

"You _like_ her?"

"Actually? Yes."

Lexy and I had become really close in the last two years. Ever since she became engaged to Morgan, she had become like another sister to me. I shared a lot of everything with her. Things I couldn't bring myself to tell everyone else. So out of everyone, Lexy understood exactly what I was saying.

"So, what did you do? Ask her out?"

I nodded once. Slowly. Lexy squealed so loud I almost had to cover my ears. "Oh my God! That's wonderful!"

"No, no, no. It isn't." Lexy immediately sobered, and watched me pace the length of the office. "I went there to..to try. And then...she gave me this bullshit about doing research, and not knowing who she really was. Whatever that meant. She's so...so..."

I stopped pacing, and looked out of the window. Thought about what Tasha had said to me.

"You really do like her. Oh, Carrey. You have to call her."

"She didn't give me her number. I don't even think she's serious about me. She's so guarded, and uptight. She told me she was happy, but that was a lie. Anyone could see that she's just going through the motions."

"Natasha Tide. That's who you're talking about?" Lexy looked like she had seen a ghost, her face paled so much. "That's a bad idea, Carrey. You don't understand..."

"What? That's exactly what she said. What the hell is everyone talking about that I don't understand?"

"She...we were friends before." Lexy twisted her hands in her lap. Something I hadn't seen her do in a long time. She must have been nervous. "Carrey, she was married."

Married? "Alright, but she must be divorced, or separated or..."

"Divorced." Lexy cut me off, standing now. "Tasha hasn't had it easy, Carrey. You _don't_ understand."

"That's what I'm trying to do! That's why I asked her out!" I fell back into the chair at the table, covering my face with my hands. "I just wanted to get to know her, because I enjoyed her company. Is that too much to ask?"

"Let her tell you. Call her, I know you all have stalker tendencies. Get on the phone with Welch, and get her number. Figure it out, but don't let her run away from you if you really like her. And for heaven's sake, please be careful. It's not just your ego on the line here."

The unspoken words hovered between us. It's not just my ego, it's the entire company.

And with that, Lexy left me alone in the room to figure it out.

* * *

Three hours later, I had her number scrawled on a piece of paper on my desk at home.

I was trying not to look at it. Trying to watch TV, by myself. It wasn't working.

I kept picturing the last charity event I went to. Alone.

Watching my brothers and sisters dance together.

They had all looked so happy, so perfect and in love and all of that bullshit. I was so happy for my brothers. Beyond happy.

But I still wasn't about to intrude on their cute couple moments. It made me want to go find a corner to hang out in by myself. Which was exactly what I had done. Dad had brought me a drink, and we had stood there in the corner watching everyone dance for awhile.

Everyone said I looked just like my father, but I always thought Teddy was the one who looked most like our Dad. It didn't seem to matter what I thought, because everyone just kept on saying it.

"How's business?"

That question had been the bane of my existence ever since Dad had officially signed the company over. He still had a hand in a few things at the office, but that question was the only one I got. He didn't go into detail, unless I initiated it, or asked for his opinion. My father was really trying to let me have a crack at it on my own, and I really appreciated it. He had faith in me, more faith than I had in myself.

So talk ensued of the latest problematic thing Teddy had dropped on my desk. And it hit me somewhere along the way that this was going to be my life for the next however many years. And I had better fucking like it.

I don't like it.

How many friends were getting married that I had went to school with? How many of them were in happy relationships? And here I was, trying to decide just what to do with my life.

How could I justify bringing someone on to all of this? My insane schedule, ridiculous all nighters, and trips around the world were enough to scare any normal girl away for good.

It would end like it always did. With a phone call, or a fight about not spending enough time on what was important. That business wasn't everything to them, but it was to me. GE was my life, and if they didn't like it, the door was down the hallway. Feel free to leave.

And Tasha had seemed so wonderful. She seemed to like me, in her own sort of way. Did I want to hold back just because it might be difficult?

I sat at the computer, the browser open to a search engine. There were better ways. Easier methods. I could have picked some other way to do this, but calling Welch seemed like a bad idea. This needed to be a private inquiry, and the only way I knew how to do that was to type her name into something.

I got as far as the end of her first name, and stopped.

We all had secrets, didn't we? What would be so terrible that she would want me to look her up?

Hell, I had secrets, but you couldn't find them using google. You could find a lot of bullshit online, and that's pretty much all it was. How was I supposed to know what was real, and what wasn't?

I typed the rest of her name in, and hit enter. Whatever came up, wasn't going to change the way I saw her. Whatever I could find on here, wasn't going to ruin the way I felt when she smiled, or made a great come back.

* * *

**Natasha.**

"That movie was okay."

"Yea." I was driving us both home after the movie Sarah had planned the day before. It had turned out to be just a boring flick. Something we both laughed through. "That guy was on his cell phone the entire time, though."

"I know, right? How annoying. Like they don't have enough ads to tell you to turn it off." Sarah proceeded to turn her own phone on, and before I knew it, I was pulling on our road. "Same time? I've got tomorrow night off?"

"Nah, I can't. I'm backed up on my paperwork. Maybe I'll see you over the weekend?" I pulled up at her house, two away from mine, and Sarah climbed out.

"I'll text you!" Sarah called back to the car.

Carrey was in my driveway.

Leaning against a very sleek looking car that was the same color as his motorcycle with his hands in his pockets. He watched me pull into the driveway, and then get out of my car.

"Hey."

I slammed the door shut, and walked over to him. I wasn't sure what to say. Or why he was even here."Carrey. What are you doing here? How did you-?"

"I need to talk to you. I couldn't wait."

Then his arm was around my waist, and he was pulling me to him. Resting his cheek against my hair.

Carrey Grey was hugging me.

At first I was too stunned to do anything but stand there. I came back to myself, and hugged him back. Rested my head against his shoulder, and relaxed.

I don't know how long we stayed like that in the driveway, but it was long enough for me to think about what had probably brought him here.

I was almost surprised when Carrey pulled back and took my hand. And led me to my own front door. He waited for me to unlock the door, but released my hand when I stepped inside.

"Carrey?"

He stood on the threshold, glancing inside, but not taking any steps closer. For some reason he was hesitating now, like he hadn't in the driveway. "You didn't call me. So, this is your chance to tell me to leave. To tell me to go away, or get out. Whatever you want, Tasha. This is your chance to push me away, and I won't hold it against you. I came here unannounced. Ask me to walk away, and I will."

Ask him to walk away. I knew this was some sort of play on what he had said in my office. It was strange. I had originally thought that Carrey was overconfident because of who he was, but that seemed to be the opposite case tonight. He seemed to be unsure of himself standing on my doorstep.

I momentarily wanted to ask him if an alien had abducted the real Carrey Grey, but chickened out. I had a feeling that joke would not go over well right this second.

I opened the door wider in response, and held out my hand.

Carrey took it, and walked in with me. I shut the door, and showed him the living room. Carrey took his jacket, and laid it carefully on the back of the recliner. I offered him something to drink and he laughed.

"No, thanks."

I shrugged it off, and sat in the middle of the couch. This felt similar to the office situation, where Carrey didn't sit. I thought about pointing out the chairs and asking him to, but decided against it. Carrey was a big boy, he knew he could sit. I turned on the TV, and flicked through the channels. I finally asked, because it seemed that Carrey wasn't going to just come out with it, and something was definitely up.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"You keep calling me that." Carrey loosened his tie, and pulled it over his head. I gulped some air as he unbuttoned the first few buttons on his dress shirt.

_Keep it together Tasha._ "Well, you keep calling me Fire." I reconsidered once I saw the look on his face. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Carrey shook his head at the floor. "I did what you asked me to."

"Oh." I dropped the remote, and immediately went to retrieve it. I instantly knew what he meant. He had looked me up. That hadn't been what I expected, but it made sense now. "And? What did you find?"

"You were married."

I answered automatically. These statements I had the answers to. I knew what to say. It was like I was programmed. "Yes."

"And divorced."

"Yes."

"And he used to hit you."

I looked up at Carrey. The way he said that. It was anguished, like Carrey was hurting for me. I stood up, and went to the kitchen. Carrey didn't stop me, but he did follow. I hadn't been ready for that one. Normally it just ended after the divorce, or someone would ask why we had split up. That last topic was sort of off limits for most people. I should have known that Carrey was different.

I went to the sink, and took two glasses out from the rack next to it. Next, I went to the closet.

"Tasha? What are you doing?"

I came out of the pantry with a bottle. Carrey was standing in the middle of the kitchen, watching me. The only liquor I kept, mostly for Sarah when she came over. "I'm getting fucked up so I can explain things to you."

"I didn't ask.."

"I know that." I replied quietly. I set the bottles next to the glasses, and gestured. "Do you want something, or not?"

"No."

"Fine." I poured myself a large glass of the alcohol, and then poured some of the soda into the glass. Carrey and I didn't talk again until I had finished my first drink, and held my second in my hand in the kitchen. Kept facing the sink so I didn't have to look at him. "I'm going to make a long story short, because I don't want to go through all the details."

It wasn't a question, but Carrey nodded, looking at the glass in front of me.

"I was seventeen when I met Mark. In the library at school. He had been a football player before he busted his shoulder on the field. Mark Ively was going to college on a scholarship before he was taken down one Friday night. Anyway, we started talking, and dating, and one thing led to another. Before I knew it, we were engaged, and then married. We rented this little house.." I gestured to the place around me. "Smaller than this. We both got jobs, not great ones, but jobs just the same. I hadn't bought the bookstore yet. We were both really happy. For almost a whole year we lived together like that."

"Until?"

"Until Mark started staying out late at nights. Until I started working more, because of the bookstore. I wanted it in the worst way, but we didn't have enough money. So, I worked another job. Mark started coming home smelling like someone else's perfume, and I got tired of it. I found lipstick on his collar, and that was when I tried to leave. I packed up a small suitcase with my clothes, and started to leave. That's when Mark hit me. Knocked me right on the floor, I hadn't even seen it coming. So, I picked myself up, and yelled at him. I yelled and screamed, and then he went to hit me again. I'd never fought anyone before, but I always loved action movies. I thought I would be ready for it, but I wasn't. I ended up on the floor again, but I brought him down with me that time. I've got a scar...well..you've seen the pictures?"

I took the chance, and glanced at him. He had been watching me. Carrey nodded once. "I did."

I shrugged again. "That's it."

"That can't be it. There must be something.."

"That's it." I said. More force in my voice.

Carrey tilted his head at me. "You hit back."

"What's that saying? The one about beating a dead horse? Or maybe it's kicking the dog when it's down. I don't know, something like that. Quit doing those things, Carrey. It's over. Mark and I split up. And I am now a successful business owner. I've been down that road before. The one where you analyze every little thing to try and understand what really happened. It doesn't help. What happened, happened. Cheers."

I lifted my glass, and then drank the last of it. Set the glass down.

"If everything is fine, then why all of this?"

"After we got the divorce...I didn't see Mark. But, I don't know. He was sort of like my best friend. He's one of the only people who believed in me. The only guy I really loved, you know?" I laughed a little, and pointed at the door. "When I got this place, I used to leave the light on outside the door. Mark would leave it on for me if I was the last one in that night. I used to do the same for him. So, I used to leave it on, and sleep on the couch so I could see it. It made me feel like I wasn't alone most nights. So, no, I don't like talking about it. I have to drink, because it still hurts to think about why it all ended. Because I don't enjoy talking about this. Especially with you."

"Me."

I sighed and looked at Carrey. "_You_."

Carrey leaned in across the counter, and shoved the glass away. He took my hand in his, and stroked his thumb over my knuckles. "Do you still sleep on the couch, Tasha?"

"I shouldn't have told you that, I think."

"You've told me more than I found on the internet, that's for sure." Carrey glanced at our hands, and leaned even closer. "What do you want from me, Fire?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. What did you decide? Dates? Sex? Somewhere in between? You never called me."

I paused for a minute, and watched him. He had come here to make sure the things he found were true. He had wanted the full story, and I hadn't told it to anyone since...well since I told John at the store. That had been awhile ago.

"I don't sleep on the couch anymore. I still leave the light on, though."

I was sure that Carrey had caught my change of subject again. He knew I was avoiding the question, so he asked something even harder. "You still love him?"

"I...I don't really know. I never thought about it before. It never seemed to matter. What we had was over, whether I wanted it to be or not. What does it matter if I still care about Mark? He doesn't care about me."

Carrey gave me back my hand carefully, gently, and then moved away. "You should think about it. Because someone is going to come along and care about you, and they might want to know. It might matter to _them_, if you still gave a shit about that fucker. If you didn't think that you deserved better. _That_ might matter."

"Carrey. What are you..."

But he was already on his way to the door, I barely had time to steady myself and stand up straight before the door was actually open. "Someone might actually give a damn about you, Natasha. I'll leave my light on."

Something clicked in my head as I watched him walk away from me. Something else finally made sense to me. "Carrey! I didn't mean.."

He didn't turn, or even glance back. He just opened his car door, and climbed inside. Before I knew it he was gone, taken off down the road. I watched his taillights fade away.

"I didn't mean that you didn't matter."

* * *

What Carrey had asked, upset me.

Mostly because of the way I had answered him. I mean, how stupid was I? To say something like that to Carrey, it was ridiculous. Foolish, even.

I didn't get any sleep that night. After I had closed the door, I had found Carrey's jacket that he had left in his hurry. Laying on the chair. It made me realize something.

Carrey mattered to me. I cared about him, even liked him. That's why I had confided in someone I barely knew.

Now I sat in the ground office, holding Carrey's coat, of Grey Enterprises. Of which, Carrey Grey was now CEO.

I was having a very hard time sitting still.

I had also turned the car around twice before arriving here. He probably wouldn't even agree to talk to me. I wouldn't agree to talk to me after last night. Not after that.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Ms. Tide?"

I stood up as the blonde receptionist came over to me. "Yes?"

"He'll see you now."

I followed her to an elevator where she punched in something on the keypad. We waited, I shifted Carrey's coat and tie in my arms. It was my only real excuse for being there. I hoped it was enough.

The elevator doors opened, and Carrey was leaning against the back wall. He was on the phone, swinging a set of keys with his free hand. He gestured to the receptionist, and then I was in the elevator with him. I heard the doors close behind me, and then Carrey talking on the phone.

I was too happy to see him to care that he wasn't paying me any attention. To care that he hadn't lit up to see me. At least he was willing to talk to me. To see me.

"Yes. I'm well aware that I should be there. Cancel my three for tomorrow." Carrey stopped talking abruptly, and shoved his phone in his pocket. Crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at me.

"What are you doing here, Natasha?"

"I brought your coat back." I held it out, and Carrey took it reluctantly. Leaned forward to push a button on the panel next to me. I felt the floor move under me, and I closed my eyes briefly as the elevator jolted us upward. Carrey didn't look to be bothered at all.

"Is that all?"

"No...Carrey. I'm sorry, about last night. That was so stupid. What I said."

"It was the truth. Stupid or not, at least you didn't lie to me."

"But I hurt you. And that wasn't what I wanted. I never wanted to hurt you, Carrey."

"You didn't."

Angry. He was mad at me, and he had every right to be. I took two steps so I was right in front of him. "I've never had to think about it before. No one has ever made me go through my past, and my future together. I didn't have anyone to consider before, Carrey. This is new for me, okay? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I like you, and I have no fucking clue what I'm doing."

Carrey's expression hardened. "You have to let go of him, if you want to move on. Not just with me, with anyone. I don't share, Tasha. I don't want to be in competition with this guy that should be history."

I closed my eyes briefly, and remembered how it felt for Carrey to leave. How alone I had felt watching his tail lights fade. I opened them, and looked into Carrey's grey eyes. "I'm willing to do that. I can do that."

The elevator pinged behind me, and I realized we were at his office. Carrey brushed past me as the doors opened, and I wondered how he could be so cold in such a short amount of time. Especially when I felt like this. Like someone was tearing me apart inside.

I didn't even know him, and I felt like I had been through the wringer.

I ended up following Carrey through a series of doors that led to another receptionist. This one eyed me a little closer, but only spoke to Carrey as he leaned over her desk to pick something out. A file.

"Alright, Tammy. Why don't you go out for lunch?"

"Of course, sir."

Carrey didn't wait to hear her answer, he was already moving to the next door. The last door.

This one led me into a huge office. With floor length windows behind the large desk. Carrey set the file on the desk, and settled the coat on the chair. He stood behind the desk, and I realized there was a word for Carrey Grey. A word for the way he looked here, in his element.

Untouchable.

Carrey Grey was like a star. Bright, unreachable, and impossible to hold. You could see him, and wish as much as you wanted. But he wasn't yours to hold, or keep. He was only around for a short amount of time. And other people were watching too.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore."

That statement took the wind from me. Knocked me senseless. And it shouldn't have. We weren't even officially dating or anything, just seeing each other whenever fate (or Carrey) intervened. It still hurt.

Carrey was adjusting one of the cuff links on his dress shirt. Not even looking at me. I hadn't been listening either. More like daydreaming about trying to keep something I could barely see.

My response was barely a whisper. "Why?"

"Because."

"That isn't a reason."

"I don't need a reason."

I crossed my own arms, and walked farther into the office. It was true, he didn't need one. Carrey Grey could do just about whatever he wanted. He didn't have to answer to anyone. Not even me. "Well, I would like one."

"Because we're both too complicated, and busy for this sort of thing." Carrey finished with the sleeve, and settled his hands on his hips. I finally got a look into his grey eyes. They almost took my breath away when they came to rest on me.

"No dating, then." Carrey shook his head. I swallowed, and then took the other option. My only option if I still wanted some sort of contact. "Sex."

"If you want." He hedged.

I tried to play it cool, like this whole conversation wasn't bothering me. It didn't work. I would never have done anything like this before Carrey. I never wanted anything the way I wanted him. It scared me, but in a good way. I had weighed my options before. I knew that I was most likely going to get hurt, I kind of planned on it. Most people got burned when they tried to touch something that wasn't meant for them. The story of Pandora's box flitted through my mind. If I started this, opened myself up to him, what else would I set into motion? Was it worth it?

But how many chances did someone get with Carrey Grey? Wasn't it worth a little hurt to find out what he was really like? I felt the blush creeping up across my face. I realized I was afraid to say yes. Afraid to agree to something like this.

_Take a risk._

"Okay."

Carrey dropped the file he was holding, and the papers scattered all over the floor. It was the first surprised move I had seen from him. Even in the elevator it seemed like he knew exactly how things would play out. I watched him grip the side of the desk for a minute before his knuckles turned white. "You didn't bring that paperwork with you?"

I felt like I had forgotten my homework in the tenth grade. And now the teacher was going to punish me. Why did it feel like that? I shook my head slowly. "Noo..."

Then Carrey was in front of me, and I couldn't catch my breath. He gave me a smirk. If I hadn't been trying to relax, I might have joked about it. "What's wrong? Nervous?" I glanced around the office, and my eyes fell on the windows. Sex in his office? The whole word could see us in here!

"Now? Don't you have meetings? Or...or.."

"Work? Of course I do." Carrey peeled my coat from my shoulders slowly. He seemed to be enjoying my embarrassment. "I'm taking a break."

This is news. I risked a smile. "Carrey Grey takes breaks?" A shrug, and then Carrey was taking the clip out of my hair. It fell around my shoulders. My smile turned into a frown quickly. "I spent half an hour on that."

"I like it better this way."

"Why. It's all over the place."

"Because." I hated that answer. Carrey dipped his head to kiss my neck, and I shivered before stepping closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and turned until I could kiss him.

Kissing Carrey was like heaven. I wondered what had taken me so long to decide I wanted this. Wanted _him_. His hands were in my hair, and just when I thought we couldn't get any closer, he proved me wrong.

We were both breathless when Carrey broke the kiss, taking my hand. He pulled me along behind me as I tried to breathe normally, and I found myself standing next to him in front of the huge desk.

"Here." Carrey nodded like he had just decided something important, and let go of my hand. Then he took his right arm, and swept everything from his desk. Papers, files, even the computer was dashed to the floor immediately. Carrey turned to me. He looked like a kid in the candy store. Beaming, he put his hands on my waist, and lifted me to sit on the desk in front of him. My legs dangled against the front of the wood desk. My heart felt like it might beat it's way out of my chest it was racing so fast.

"On your desk?!"

Carrey stepped forward, and jumped on top of the desk next to me lightly. Balanced himself, as I watched. "I want to remember you, here." He was standing, looking down at me. In that moment, he looked his age. Young, and vibrant. Excited even. "You're beautiful."

"You don't do anything halfway, do you? It's all or nothing with Carrey Grey."

Carrey had settled himself to lay on his side, propped up on one elbow. Caring about this guy was going to get me nowhere fast, but the way he had said I was beautiful...that was something worth remembering. That was worth any sort of hurt that came along with this terrible idea. "Completely."

I lay on the desk next to him, and then he was kissing me again. Pulling me under him. I ran my hands along his arms, and over his chest. Finding the buttons to his shirt. Loosening the tie, and slipping off the jacket. Carrey let me do all of these things. He even let me roll him to his back, so I could take his shirt off. The smile on his face as he watched me was the only encouragement I needed. My own shirt had been lost somewhere before I started undressing Carrey.

So, I was sitting on top of Carrey, on top of his desk, smiling at him smiling at me, when someone knocked on the clear glass door.

We both jumped instantly.

I watched the door as three men were milling around, and talking to each other. Finally, one of them decided to open the door.

"Holy shit." Carrey breathed, but didn't make any move to cover either of us or move into a less implicating position. I, however, moved off of the desk, and grabbed my shirt from the floor. Threw it over my head, and tossed Carrey's jacket to him. "What the hell do you want, guys?"

The first guy had his eyes covered, but he was still in the office. I saw him hold up a file. "You really never leave the office, do you?"

"Shut up, Morgan."

"Morgan Grey?" I flushed even more. These must be Carrey's brothers that have walked in on us. _What a great first impression, Tasha. You're just having casual sex with their brother. No big deal. _

"That's me." I saw him grin underneath the hand that was covering his eyes. "Is it safe yet?"

"I told you I was busy."

Morgan took that as his hint, and looked from Carrey still sitting on his desk, to me standing next to it. "I believe you said that you had something 'time sensitive' on your desk. Whatever the hell that meant."

"It meant I was busy."

"I don't believe we've met. I'm obviously Morgan. This is Teddy, and Dan." Morgan waved the other two men in the hallway inside, and stepped forward to shake my hand. "And you are..?"

I looked up at Carrey, who was still sitting on the desk, one knee bent up. He was smiling at me. I smiled back through my embarrassment. Regretting Carrey was impossible. It just wasn't going to happen.

"This is Natasha Tide."

"_The_ Natasha Tide?" Morgan's eyebrows shot up. Someone from behind Morgan called to Carrey. He was taller than Carrey and Morgan, and seemed older. I had my money this was Teddy.

"The one and only." I shook Morgan's hand. Curious as to why I was 'the' Natasha Tide. I mean, really. The way he was acting I was something from a different world.

"Well, we were hoping to take you out to lunch, but..."

I turned back to Carrey, and crossed my arms over my chest. Tried to cover myself, and sound confident at the same time. "Oh, you should go then." Carrey was starting to protest, but I shook my head. "No, really. It's fine. I was just..."

"Bring her along." Teddy was now standing next to Morgan, and looking from me to Carrey. He was smiling. "Could be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Lot's of love over that last chapter, and all of the reviews! Thank you so much! I love your feedback!**

**I know some of you don't understand why Carrey is CEO, and the fact that he's only twenty. We'll get to that later, because trust me, Tasha has some questions she wants answered on that one too. **

**In this chapter, you are going to meet Caedance! She is a famous singer/songwriter, and she has known Teddy...forever. They were childhood best friends until Cae left to pursue her dream. Their story has already been started, but not finished. I thought I'd let you get to know her here first. Let me know what you think!**

**And Aleah! Some of you guessed it before, she's with Dan in this chapter. But we're not sure exactly what's happening there yet. **

**Some of you are very serious about Tasha and Carrey being more than just...well, you know. The next couple chapters are really going to throw Carrey for a loop, and make him question what he thought he wanted. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Natasha.**

So, we all went to lunch together. We left the building, and got into this black SUV while the brothers talked with each other.

I tried to listen, but it was all gibberish to me. Especially because Carrey had started secretly holding my hand during the car ride. Hadn't even looked up from the file he had been holding that Morgan had passed over, balanced on his knees.

It made me feel incredible. And it kind of freaked me out. Not half an hour ago, Carrey had told me he only wanted sex. I had no idea where the line was drawn. What if I stepped over it?

When we walked into the restaurant, and three girls waved at our group, I wasn't sure whether I should be nervous or excited.

Morgan and Lexy kissed just like all of the magazines I had ever seen at the grocery store. It was even more adorable in person. The two other girls 'awed', and then Dan and Teddy embraced them.

I instantly recognized Caedance Jones as she hugged Teddy. I mean, she was a famous singer/songwriter. How could you not recognize her?

The other girl looked sort of like Lexy, but different. She hugged Dan.

And Carrey was still holding my hand.

I noticed when he tugged me over by the wall, away from his brothers. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What? Have lunch? I'm not really that hungry..."

Carrey actually laughed. "Hang out with everyone. I don't want to make you stay here."

Okay, he was having another second chance moment, like at my house. This was my chance to run, if I wanted to. Carrey still wasn't aware that I didn't run very often. "No, it's alright. Looks like it might be fun to meet everyone."

"Really?"

I looked Carrey up and down, and then smiled. Tried to be reassuring. Didn't he ever bring anyone home to his family? Didn't anyone ever want to meet his brothers? "Of course. They're your family. Why wouldn't I want to meet them?"

"Hey guys?" Teddy called over to us, he had his arm around Caedance's shoulders. "Feel free to continue what you started at the office, but we're going to sit now."

Carrey tried to look angry, but just smiled instead. "We're coming."

"That's what I'm saying." Caedance broke out laughing, and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up, Teddy."

We followed the group through the restaurant. I was very aware of the stares, and looks we were getting. A few of the girls at one of the tables even tried to get a picture with Carrey. At first he seemed to want to say no, but he gave in quickly.

As he was holding the camera away from the three of them and smiling, I was struck by just how out of my element I was. The girls were giggling, and trying to get as close as possible. How crazy this whole thing seemed from the outside. I was going to lunch with Carrey Grey, and his brothers.

"Tasha? You alright?"

Carrey had given the camera back, and the girls were just watching us both now. "Yea. Fine."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Oh. "I'm okay. Really. Let's just have lunch."

Carrey shrugged, and we proceeded to the back room. It turned out to be some sort of private reception area. Reserved for occasions like the Grey's were having right now.

"Stop to take some pictures with your screaming fan girls?"

Carrey threw Lexy a grin before he pulled out my chair. "I couldn't help myself."

"Your father is going to have a field day with that when he gets here. If he ever gets here."

I turned to Carrey then, and leaned in as he frowned. "This is a family meeting? Carrey, I don't want to impose..."

"Shush." I leaned back, and stared at him. Carrey stared back. "If I have to suffer, you should too."

Carrey had just shushed me. I couldn't get over it.

He introduced me to everyone at the table, pointing at each couple. Teddy and Caedance, Morgan and Alexis, and Dan and Aleah, Lexy's sister. I knew that they had looked similar. Now it made sense.

Caedance asked how we met, and Carrey started on telling her about the date, and the wait. He described it differently than I did. He claimed I was more beautiful than I was. That I had smiled at him.

I remembered that.

And then he went on to say how he ended up taking me back to the bookstore on his motorcycle. And I saw Lexy's hand twist her engagement and wedding bands around and around.

"Carrey. That's not really safe."

"I know. I know. I never take anyone on that thing, but the poor girl needed a ride." Carrey drummed his fingers on the table. "What was I supposed to do? Leave her there?"

"I could have called a cab..."

Carrey's glare shut me up. Especially when he leaned over and kissed me in front of his family. A slow kiss. One that left my face burning, and my blood heated. I pulled back, and heard three collective sighs from the women around the table.

"Isn't that wonderful."

"Just perfect."

"You should have seen what we caught them doing on Carrey's desk." Teddy laughed at Carrey's expression of shock. "Don't worry, I won't completely rat you guys out. Let's just say, the windows were steamed up."

The girls, surprisingly, backed me up. Caedance started. "Oh, not on that desk. Carrey, that must have been uncomfortable for Natasha."

"With the windows open?" Lexy shot Morgan a look that I didn't understand. "What is it with you Grey men, and the windows? Honestly. It's like the entire world has to be present."

Carrey had kept quiet up until this point, but apparently couldn't take anymore. "Could we not talk about this right now..."

"Oh. Yea, we could change the subject. For sure. Lexy?" Aleah leaned around Dan to look at her sister.

"I know, right? I should have brought the notebook..." Lexy trailed off, still looking at Morgan.

He took that as his cue. "Notebook?"

"I wrote everything down. A sort of 'how to' book for women dating a Grey."

Teddy turned pale instantly. "You can't be serious."

Lexy laughed. Funny thing, so did Aleah and Caedance. When they all sobered up, she answered Teddy. "Of course I am. After the ridiculous time I had with you guys, I figured a handbook was just what other people needed if they were going to start dating anyone from this family. I passed it to Caedance when I met her, and then to Aleah when she started dating Dan. I have it at home for you, Tasha. I'll bring it by the bookstore or something. I'm going to need it back though."

"For what?" Morgan asked. "It's not like there's any more of us to marry off."

"For Oakley. Eventually."

"Oh, no. Definitely not..."

And then a long story about Oakley and a boy from her school that seemed to have a crush on her. They had been sharing lunch, and playing together during recess. Apparently, the whole family was involved in the discussion about the boy and Oakley.

I thought it was funny that Lexy had assumed that we were dating. I thought it was even nicer when Carrey hadn't corrected her. I made a mental note to ask Carrey later exactly what he meant. Exactly what we were doing here.

Everyone quieted when the last couple came into the room. I watched Carrey stand up with the rest of his brothers.

Christian and Ana Grey walked into the room smiling at each other. Christian had his arm around Ana's waist, and they had been laughing about something before stepping inside.

I don't think I had ever seen two people so happy together.

The brothers all shook hands with Christian as the couple made their way around the table by age. I noticed that each of the women kissed Christian on the cheek. I wondered what all that was about.

"Carrey."

"Dad. I'd like you to meet someone." I stood up, and tried to smile. "This is Natasha Tide."

"Girlfriend?" Christian's tone was assessing, but he didn't seem to care what the answer was. His eyes were stuck on Carrey, I had only gotten a minor glance.

Carrey tripped over his answer. He started to say something, but then shook his head. I decided to answer the best way. Honestly. "He hasn't asked me yet."

Now Christian was interested. He smirked at his son, and then I had his full attention. "To be his girlfriend? Carrey rarely asks anyone anything."

Well, now. That was something. "Really?"

"Really." Ana piped up from behind Christian, nudging him to the side, she extended her hand to me and brought me in for a hug. "The fact that you're here with all of us, is a testament to how much Carrey must like you. He's like his father that way. Private."

"Hey." Christian pretend to be offended, and Ana waved him off. She made for the two open seats at the table.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

"It's good to meet you, Ms. Tide."

"Nice to meet you too."

Carrey and I sat back in our seats, and the conversation resumed. Orders were taken, drinks were brought, and the conversation never stopped. I couldn't keep up with the talk of business, babies, engagements, and the talk of weddings. My attention was pulled in four different directions, all at once.

It was all quite overwhelming, but not altogether bad. I started to like Lexy, Caedance, and even Aleah. They were funny, and great at breaking the ice between the brothers. They each seemed to know exactly what to say or do to smooth something over, or get them talking.

Morgan had his arm draped over the arm of Lexy's chair. He was speaking with Carrey and Christian about some sort of business while Lexy spoke with Aleah. Teddy was touching the ring on Caedance's left hand, and had his head propped on his fist on the table. Caedance was watching him like he was her entire world. Like they weren't in the same room as everyone else. Dan and Aleah were listening to Lexy, Aleah's chair was moved closer to Dan's, but other than that you wouldn't know that they were touching in any way.

And Carrey's hand had found mine again under the table. Our linked hands were resting on his thigh under the table, and I couldn't help but smile at him as I listened to his latest work on some sort of project at Grey Enterprises.

The meal arrived, but Carrey's conversation with his father didn't stop. The rest of the family started eating, and everyone listened as they talked back and forth. Twenty minutes later, they wrapped it up. I sat staring at the almost full plate in front of Carrey. He didn't even touch it, just pulled out his phone and started emailing. My hands gripped the underside of my chair.

I wondered if anyone was going to say anything about it, or if this was normal. For Carrey to not eat.

And maybe it wasn't any of my business, you know, because we were only supposed to be having sex. Maybe that was the sort of thing a girlfriend would do. Worry about whether he was eating or not.

But here I was. Worrying.

"Carrey."

"Mmm?"

"Sweetie, look at me for a minute."

The new conversations hushed. I felt everyone looking at us, and I squirmed in my seat. Carrey looked up, and blinked at me. "Yea?"

I pointed at his practically untouched plate. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Carrey shrugged, and resumed scrolling through something on his phone. "Maybe later."

Lexy and Morgan were whispering together, and glancing between us. Carrey didn't seem to notice, but I did, and it bothered me at first. Until Lexy directed something at me.

"More forceful next time, Tasha. Threats work best, right Cae?"

Lexy Grey was giving me advice on how to get Carrey to eat. I just stared at her for a minute.

"Totally. Threats all the way. Tell him you won't eat unless he eats with you. That one always works." She smiled at Teddy, who frowned back at her.

Carrey didn't even look up from his phone. So, I figured it was okay to talk about it without him listening. "Does work always get in the way? Of normal life, I mean."

All four women answered me simultaneously after looking at their respective man. "Always."

"You know, you act like it's a terrible thing that we work so hard." Christian pointed to Carrey with his own blackberry in hand. "If that's the worst thing he's doing, you have it easy."

Ana silenced him by taking his blackberry and shoving it in her purse. "Just turn off work for ten minutes. You all need to do that once in awhile."

Carrey's phone rang, and he immediately stood and left the room. I watched him go, and sighed. Tossed my napkin on the table, and considered following him. That was another girlfriend thing. How many could I really get away with? Did I want to push my luck already?

Easy. I doubted there was anything easy about Carrey. I went back to the office, when he had pushed everything from his desk. That was something I had only seen in the movies. Read about in books that had half dressed women on the cover. Something I had never expected to happen to me. There was something different about Carrey. Something that had me hooked.

His passion.

It was ironic, then, that he was calling me Fire just because my hair was sort of red. Because his fire was the reason I was agreeing to all of this. His inner fire that seemed to burn bright enough for everyone to see.

"Lexy, sweetheart, how is everything going?" Ana asked tentatively. I watched everyone perk up a little to listen, and figured this was some sort of important discussion. "Morgan hasn't said anything lately."

I saw Morgan grab Lexy's hand on the table, and squeeze hard. I almost teared up at the look she gave him.

"No news yet. I'm still waiting for some lab results to come back. I'll let everyone know as soon as we do, though, okay?"

"And the tour? Is that still on?" Christian now, asking Caedance about her career. Lexy seemed to relax back into her seat as Morgan rubbed her hand between his.

"Yup. I leave tomorrow."

Teddy didn't look up from the table. I noticed that Caedance and him were avoiding each other after that question. I might not be a relationship expert, but even I could tell there was tension between them over whatever Christian had mentioned.

Carrey took that moment to come back into the room, and stand behind my chair. "I hate to cut things short, but I have to go."

I caught the looks from his mother, and Lexy before the questions started to fly. Morgan and Dan were already out of their chairs, rounding the table to speak with Carrey. Teddy and Christian were more cautious, waiting and listening to the situation before they jumped to any conclusions.

Or the one conclusion that mattered. Carrey needed to go to Japan, apparently.

"No, Morrie. You need to stay with Lex right now." Carrey gave him a meaningful look, and then Teddy decided it was time to get involved in the conversation.

"I'll go with you, Carrey."

"I'm a big boy now, guys. I think I could handle it on my own."

"We know that, Car. But it would be more effective to take someone with you. What have I always taught you..."

Four faces raised to the ceiling at the same moment. Four voices rang out in the private room. "Lean on each other. Work together. Never give up."

Christian raised his eyebrows, and waited. When the answer he wanted didn't come, he prompted them again. "...And?"

"We aim to please."

Christian stood, and smiled. I caught Ana shaking her head and smiling at the five of them. "That's my boys."

Boys. Even though Teddy had to be thirty something, and Carrey wast least twenty. They were grown men to me, but to Christian they were still his children that needed to finish their training. Christian put a hand on Teddy's shoulder, and then ruffled Carrey's hair.

"Take your brother with you. I'll feel better about the whole situation." Morgan started to speak, but Christian cut him off. "You know why you need to hang back on this one, Morgan. Don't argue with me over this. Besides, Carrey will need you here with Dan to run home base, right?"

Carrey caught on, and backed his father. "Right. You should run point on the thing with LA going solar."

"Fine." Morgan sighed, and resigned himself to his fate.

Carrey started playing with a set of keys, twirling them in his hands while he spoke to his father and Teddy about making arrangements. It sounded like they were leaving Monday morning. Heading to Japan on a jet of some sort. I heard the rest of the family start to talk about leaving, and then we were all getting ready to go.

Carrey pulled my chair out, and offered his hand to me. He gave me a weak smile, and I tried smiling back. It was hard to think that he was leaving so soon after we had started getting to know each other. I couldn't really think about it without wondering if he would forget about me while he was gone. How long did these sorts of things take, anyway? When could I expect him back?

Carrey held my hand while I half-hugged all of the women in the room, and said goodbye. All of Carrey's brothers also kissed me on the cheek, which seemed strange to me. I chalked it up to Grey family tradition or something.

Christian and Ana said their own goodbyes, and then Carrey and I were the only ones left in the room. He released my hand, and I wondered what was up.

Carrey was still playing with his keys, and now he was pulling at his collar.

"Do you...um, well." Then he sighed very loudly, and covered his eyes with his hand. "I'm terrible at this."

"God, Carrey." I uncovered his eyes, and laughed. "Just ask me if I want to go back to your place already."

Carrey tilted his head, and looked at me seriously. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Hilarious. It was supposed to be hilarious. What's the problem? Oh, wait! Let me guess! Do you have roaches or something?" Carrey's eyes widened. "Okay, no roaches. Do you never do laundry? Oh, I bet..."

"Alright, alright. Enough on the inquisition." Carrey held his hands up, and looked around the room before he whispered to me. "Listen, I don't normally take women back to my place."

Oh? "Then where do you take them?" I covered my mouth as soon as I saw his smile. I saw the desk all over again. His god damn office. I pointed. "You can't be serious."

"How do you know if I'm serious or not? It's not like you can google that sort of thing."

"So, are you asking me back to the office...or your place?"

This seemed like it could be a big step. If he hadn't asked anyone this sort of thing..._don't get ahead of yourself._

"My place." Carrey held up the keys. "That's just the thing, though. I don't live in the city."

"Well..."

"I live.." Carrey pointed out of the window in the room. There was some sort of yard, and a treeline in the distance. "Waaaayyyy out there."

It was my turn to look confused. "What are you talking about? You live in some shack in the woods? _That's_ the problem? You're Carrey freaking Grey. Why don't you live in the city next to Grey Enterprises?"

Carrey got in my face, and smiled. "Because I am Carrey freaking Grey. And if I want to live in some shack in the woods, I'll do as I damn well please. That's why." Carrey pocketed his keys, and took my hand again. "Come."

Oh, okay. And then we were making our way through the restaurant, and down a narrow aisle where people were snapping pictures. People were calling for Carrey to look at them, but he wasn't listening. He was single minded on getting us out of the restaurant. Carrey was opening the door for me, and we were out on the sidewalk.

Carrey was taking a deep breath, and letting it out. I looked around us, and didn't see the black SUV we had arrived in.

"Um...sweetie.."

"You keep calling me that."

"How are we getting...?"

"Oh." Carrey said simply. He pulled a cell phone from...where? And put it to his ear. "Ian? The park. Yes." Then Carrey had his phone back in his pocket, and he was taking my hand.

The photographers were catching up with us at this point. Spilling out of the restaurant onto the street. I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Car..."

He glanced behind us, and then tugged on my hand a little before whispering in my ear. "Let's take a walk. My driver is at the park."

"Alright." Carrey pulled out sunglasses, and handed me a pair before putting his on. "Do you always carry extras?"

"We aim to please, Ms. Tide."

I slipped mine on, and then Carrey's arm was around my shoulders tucking me into his side. It looked casual, but the way my heart sped up was anything but. "What does that even mean?"

Carrey laughed. "I have no idea."

It was good to hear him laugh again as we walked. Carrey pointed out some new stores that were springing up on this block. Somewhere in the middle of him talking about something, I decided to loop my arm around Carrey's waist.

Carrey just smiled at me.

It would have been a perfectly quiet moment, if the guy behind us wasn't snapping pictures 50 feet back. Carrey didn't seem to care, so I tried my best not to care either. I tried my best to ignore it. I even started the conversation.

"So, your place?"

"Tonight? I'll pick you up at the store?"

"You have time tonight? I thought you had to get ready for Japan and all of that."

"Well, I should." Carrey considered before we started on the crosswalk to the park. "But I don't really want to wait."

"Oh, greedy are we?"

"I guess you could say that." Carrey and I stood still together, looking for the car that was supposed to take us back. Carrey spotted it, and started to lead me away. "I just don't want to have to worry about what page we're on when I have to leave. I want to be sure of where we both stand, Tash."

"My thoughts exactly."

Carrey opened the door for me, and helped me up. I watched him close the door, and come around the SUV.

"Ian."

"Sir."

"The bookstore. Across from Grey Publishing?"

"Very good, sir."

"Thanks, Ian."

Carrey pushed the sunglasses up to sit on top of his head, and took out his phone again. "Tonight. What time do you close?"

"Nine."

Carrey frowned at me. "Nine? Who buys books at nine at night?"

"You would be surprised." I took Carrey's sunglasses off, and hooked them into my shirt before we merged into traffic.

"I'll pick you up at nine, then."

"No, no. You'll pick me up at 10:30. I have sooo much work to do, and now I'm behind because I went to lunch with you." I poked Carrey in the arm, and tried to look angry. It didn't work.

Carrey looked at me for a minute, and then shook his head. "Thanks for doing that for me. My family isn't the easiest to..."

"Your family is wonderful, Carrey."

"They all seemed to take a liking to you. Even Dad." Carrey's eyes roamed over my face, and then to the sunglasses on my shirt. "Which is strange. Normally he would be suspicious of anyone new. You should have heard what he said to Lexy the first time he met her."

"Well, they all think we're dating." I shrugged.

"Not my father. He knows better."

I turned to the window, and found us in the parking lot at the bookstore. It was time for me to go back to work.

"Well..."

Carrey scooted over the middle seat to pull me across his lap. It all happened so fast, that I was shocked when his lips found mine. When he started kissing me as if I wasn't going to see him until next week. His kiss was all I could think about. And when he pulled back, I wanted to stay in the car. I wanted him to take me to his place so we could forget about the paperwork, and lunch.

And I think that's what Carrey wanted me to feel, because he smiled at me like he knew something I didn't. Like he held all the power.

In a way, he did. Carrey had me right where he wanted me. Just like on his desk. In his SUV, with the driver sitting up front listening to everything. Carrey went from zero to one fifty in less than sixty seconds. And I went with him every time.

"10:30. I'll be here."

I smoothed down my hair, because he still had my hair clip somewhere. Trying to make it look like I wasn't just making out with Carrey Grey in his SUV, and opened the car door.

"10:30." I repeated, after I got out of the car. Carrey had one hand on the handle, watching me. "Carrey..."

"Don't over think this, Fire. Right now everything is so..." He was pleading with me, and I knew what he wanted. I knew what he was trying to say.

"Perfect. Easy."

Carrey nodded, and got out of the car. Pulled me into his arms again for another kiss. This one was for the whole world to see. I made it count.

This time, Carrey's hair was messed up from my hands. I was the one that felt powerful, because Carrey Grey had stepped down out of his car to kiss me. In the middle of the parking lot, in front of everyone.

"Tonight."

"Bye, Carrey." I stepped out of his arms, and started to walk towards the bookstore. I turned about halfway there to look back at him. He was watching me, standing next to the open car door. I called back. "Have a great day at work!"

I didn't get a response, so I finished the walk to the front doors. John was staring at me, open mouthed.

"Holy..."

I stood with him and watched the SUV make it's way out of the parking lot. Watched Carrey leave.

"I hope you know what you're doing Tasha. You're playing with fire."

I caught the sunglasses in my hand as the SUV disappeared around the corner finally. I knew what it was like touching Carrey. And, I knew that he liked me. _Me,_ of all people. Of all of the screaming fan girls that wanted their picture with him, he had picked someone who couldn't recognize him on first sight. I knew what I was flirting with.

_Don't over think this, Fire. _I turned back to John, away from the window. "Carrey's worth it. He's worth getting burned for. He's worth every scar I'll take away from this."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : I couldn't help myself, I had to have somebody walk in on them at GE. Glad you all seemed to enjoy that part of the last chapter. It was fun to write. :P Sorry this chapter took so long! I will try to update more this week to make up for it!**

**So, basically, Red is an amazing song, but that's not what this story is based on. It will play a part in Cae/Teddy's story. I know some of you are curious about the notebook. It will be making an appearance in future chapters! Thank you for all of the reviews! :)**

**And yes, Carrey is a little...weird? But I think the word they use for people who have more money is eccentric. So, yea. Carrey has some quirks, like living in the woods, but he also has a pretty good reason for that. He's got his own struggles he's trying to work through. Like living up to his family's expectations. He's got some really big shoes to fill, and that's taking a toll on him. All I can say is that all will be revealed later on. **

**Caterwaul : Thank you so much for your input on Teddy and Cae's characters! Cae is going to flip Teddy's world upside down...again. She did it once before when they were much younger, and now that they've had some time apart to grow and mature I think they deserve another chance. **

**Before this A/N gets any longer than the chapter itself...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Carrey.**

10:30.

I stared at the clock. It was only six. I watched the second hand move. Why did it seem so much slower than normal?

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

What kind of bookstore closes at nine? I sighed, and signed the paper Dan practically threw at me. The three signatures before mine were all in order. Everything was in order. This was Grey Enterprises. I was the only thing that felt out of place.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

* * *

I had the truck parked outside of the bookstore at 10:10. I wasn't fooling around. I wasn't about to be late. Not tonight.

Maybe I could convince her to leave early. I was Carrey Grey after all. Most women would have jumped at the chance.

Tasha was different, though. And I knew that.

"Let's do this, Grey. Before you lose your nerve."

I grabbed my keys, and got out of the truck. Walked up to the front door, tried the handle. Locked.

I knocked on the window, and saw Tasha appear from her office in the doorway. She ducked out, and gave me a brief smile before disappearing again. Tasha came back with what looked like a million keys, and made her way to the door.

It was rare that I had to wait for anything like I was waiting for Tasha. This one of those moments that never happened to me. The doors were always open. The person behind them always willing to greet me. Most people stumbled over themselves to make sure my family was happy. That's what power was, what my father had taught me, anyway. You could use it, if you wanted to, or had the need for that sort of thing.

I had no power over Tasha. And maybe that was part of my fascination. Part of the pull I felt around her.

When she opened the door, she leveled a glare at me. "It is not 10:30, Car."

Car. My heart skipped a beat. Nobody called me that. In fact, I sort of hated the nickname. I was not a vehicle. I was not something to be used. I hated that.

But when she said it, it sounded more like an endearment. A way to level her statement out. She was mad that I hadn't listened, but happy that I was there anyway. I smirked.

"And yet, you opened the door. You could have left me outside."

Tasha opened it again. "Feel free."

"No way. I'm inside now. You'll have to kick me out using brute force."

"Brute force?" She looked me up and down. Sizing me up.

"Uh-huh." I took two strides into the store, and picked a book from the nearest table. "What sort of work are you doing? I might be able to help."

"How thoughtful of you." Tasha finished locking the door, and walked past me to her office. "I don't need your help."

There was enough venom in that statement to keep me away. It surprised me. I must have hit some sort of nerve. I had only been offering to help because I cared. I replaced the book, and followed her. I might not have been the best at relationships, or even emotions, but I knew something was upsetting her.

"Hey. Tash."

"What?"

I held my hands up in surrender, and took a small step back. "Easy, girl. Don't rip my head off."

"Oh, sorry." She ran a hand over her face, and then looked up at me from her desk littered with paper. "Just stressed out."

I had already crossed some sort of invisible line with her before. I definitely didn't want to go there again. We were supposed to be enjoying tonight, not walking all over eggshells that I couldn't even see. Bottom line, I had no idea how to fix it.

"Take a break?" She just looked at me. I was blowing it. This whole thing. "Or I could just hang out. Whatever you want."

Tasha looked from me to her desk, and then at me again. I could almost see the indecision weighing on her. She was trying to decide between me, and her job. I knew that decision. I had made it a few times since I took on this job. Since I took it over for my father. I had thought I knew about that sort of thing when I signed up for it. I hadn't. All of those times my father had apologized to my mother for leaving because of work. I didn't really understand it until I had taken that upon myself. I made the choice for her.

"I'm going to take a look around. Call me when you're ready."

I would wait.

* * *

Half an hour later, after finding a book and settling into one of the armchairs scattered throughout the story, Tasha called for me.

"Carrey? I'm ready, sweetie." I snapped the book closed immediately, and found her office. She was slinging a backpack on her shoulder, and grabbing the keys. "I'll drive my car..."

I laughed. Tasha turned and looked at me. "What is so funny?"

I sobered at her look. Cleared my throat. "Oh, um, nothing. I just thought it might be better if I drove."

"Why..?"

"You'll see." I held my hand out, and Tasha tentatively took it. "Come on, I'll show you."

We exited the store, and Tasha looked around the parking lot after locking up after us. There were only two vehicles, and one of them was hers.

"You have a truck?"

"I have a lot of toys." I started to get into the driver's seat, and Tasha ended up hopping up next to me. I glanced at her, but didn't say anything. I turned the key.

"A very muddy truck."

I smiled as I shifted. And she called me observant. "It's very muddy in my driveway, Fire."

"This seems like a bad idea."

I slammed on the brakes a little too hard for comfort. I winced, and turned to her. "Natasha, you _have_ to tell me if you want out. We don't have to go to the cabin. I have a hotel up the street..."

This was clearly the wrong thing to say. Tasha turned in her seat to face me. "I am not some cheap whore you can just take to your hotel, and then dispose of, Carrey Grey."

_Shit. Shit. Backpedal, Grey._ "I never said..."

"I'm doing this because I actually like you. Don't you like me? At all? Even a little?"

She was being honest, and serious. She wanted to know. How could I not like her? She was the reason I was willing to break my own rules. "Sure. I like you."

Tasha straightened in her seat, and crossed her arms. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm making the right choice. If _this_ is the right choice."

I shifted the truck into park, and wondered what this was really about. "You mean, am I the right choice? Is that what you're trying to decide?"

"No! God, no." Tasha threw her hands up. "No, I'm good. I'm being ridiculous. Let's just go."

"You're sure."

"Positive. Sometimes my brain tries to convince me that my heart shouldn't be in charge."

"Because, if you're getting cold feet, we could wait until.."

Tasha smiled at me, and said two words that I couldn't argue with. "Drive, Carrey."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

It took me almost forty five minutes to drive us out of the city to the cabin. Tasha and I were quiet at first, but then she started some random conversation about Morgan and Lexy. And then we talked about her relationship with Lexy.

I had wanted to ask her. I had wanted to ask Lexy. But I knew how these things went with women. Sometimes when you started asking about a friend, you got a lecture instead. I had avoided the subject with both of them, until Tasha brought it up.

"We were friends for awhile."

"Were?"

"Yea." Tasha sighed, and leaned her head against the window. "Really great friends actually. Until I married Mark. It was all downhill from there. And after the divorce..." She shrugged. "I didn't really have any friends. I sort of devoted myself to the bookstore. I met Sarah at a neighborhood party, and she practically forced me to be her friend. I'm grateful, don't get me wrong. I just feel bad that I let it all go like that with Lexy. We were both busy, you know? She had her whole writing thing going on, and I was trying to make the store work like it should have been working."

"You do have a few things in common now. Ever think about trying it again?"

"That's just another connection you'll have to see me, Carrey. You sure you want to start that? You might just see me around more often."

I wasn't sure of anything. I wasn't trying to care about Tasha, but it was still happening. I glanced her way briefly, and found her smiling at me.

"Lexy could use a friend right about now. She's going through some deep stuff lately. Whatever happens with us, you should try things again with her."

"I saw that. What about her sister? And Caedance? They seemed friendly enough."

"Oh, sure. They're all great friends." I turned the truck down the muddy driveway, and downshifted. "Never hesitate to defend one another. That's why they were so happy to see you."

"Why? I don't get it."

"Tips the numbers to their favor. More women in the family can only be a good thing." I silently cursed myself. 'In the family' was not the best phrase to use. We weren't even dating, I reminded myself, quickly changing the subject. "Anyway, you should try and see if Lexy wants to be friends again. Trust me when I say that she needs one now more than ever."

I drove for the next few minutes in silence, and then we were at the cabin. I sighed as I parked the truck.

"We're here." I opened the door, and got out of the truck. Listened as Tasha splashed down out of the cab on the other side.

"Shit, Carrey. Good thing I didn't wear my heels."

I smiled as I rounded the front of the truck. Her sneakers were soaked and muddy.

"Told you. Muddy."

"No. Ya think?" Her sarcasm lasted until she tried to walk towards the cabin and almost fell. I caught her by the arm, and just barely steadied her before I started to fall.

So, there we were, trying to support each other, and trying not to fall. I ended up slipping just as much as she was. I almost fell face first, but Tasha ended up catching me.

"Okay, Mr. Armani. Let's not mess up your million dollar suit." I glared. She laughed. "Muddy was an understatement. This is more like swampy."

"I didn't realize I should have been more specific when explaining my _driveway_."

"It's all in the details."

"Again. Driveway." Tasha and I stumbled and caught each other a few more times on the way to the front door. We laughed at each other. She kept cracking jokes at my 'cabin in the woods' home. I started to wonder if this had been the worst idea in the history of bad ideas. Started to think I should have taken her somewhere...better? I opened the door, and gestured for Tasha to go in first. I walked around her as she stood in the entryway just looking. I set the keys on the kitchen table, and came back to the door. She was still looking around.

"So. What do you think?" I watched as she dropped her backpack on the wood floor. She was looking up at the high ceiling. And then at the sunken living area. Lost in her thoughts. "Tasha?"

"It's amazing, Carrey."

I instantly felt better when she finally rested her eyes on me. When she looked at me, and smiled. She liked it. I hadn't made a mistake by bringing her here.

"Thanks."

"I thought maybe you were taking me to the cabin in the woods. You know, ax-murderer style."

"I'm more of a 'lock you in the shed' kind of guy."

She laughed once, shook her head. Her red hair swirled around her shoulders. "Touche, Mr. Grey."

"How about a tour?"

"Of your cabin? How big is it?"

I bit back a few sarcastic remarks before finally settling on one. "Big enough." I offered her my arm, and she took it. "Come on, I want to show you the library."

She beamed at me, and I smiled back. I knew she would love that. Here she thought I was going to have a little one room shack in the middle of the woods. Surprise, surprise. "You have a library?!"

"Of course. Where else would I put all of my books?"

"Haha. Very funny."

I showed Natasha the kitchen first, and then the dining room. The four guest rooms, and then the master bedroom. I didn't keep her there long, I knew what she wanted. She was like Mom that way, it was all about the books.

"Best for last." I opened the door, and let her in first. She spun around a few times, looking at the walls of books. Tasha moved to one of the bookshelves, and looked at all of the titles.

"Are these your personal favorites?"

"Some."

Tasha wandered over to the next one, and pulled a book out to show me. I saw the title before she asked. "'Pride and Prejudice'?"

"Hey, now. You can't judge on just one title. Besides, it's a classic, you know."

"You're something, Carrey Grey. Something unexpected. This..." She waved the book at the library. "..is unexpected."

"I hope that's intended as a compliment." Tasha snorted in a very unladylike manner, and then resumed looking through the books. I clapped my hands together, and rubbed them._ Excuse to leave. What's a good excuse to leave her alone? Work. That's a good one._ "Okay. I'm going to go make a few calls."

"But...what about?" Tasha gestured to me and then to herself.

I shrugged. We had all weekend to figure things out. She seemed to be enjoying her time in the library, and I didn't want to push myself on her so soon. I wanted her to be comfortable with me, and the house, before we went there. Before we went anywhere. It was just fun having her around the cabin with me. It was nice to spend time with her. "Take your time. Help yourself to the books, or anything else, okay? It's all yours, Tasha."

I started to leave, and then ducked back in to tell her where I would be. "I'll be in the living room if you need me..." Tasha was already holding a book, halfway open, and reading. I watched as she found one of the small sofas, and sank into it without looking up from her book. She lay back, and kicked her feet up on the back on the couch. I realized she hadn't heard a word I said. She was already deep into the book, in another world somewhere without me.

I made my way down the hallway, and back to the entrance. I picked up her discarded backpack, and set it on the chair next to the kitchen. I did a double take as I started to move away, and went back to it. My sunglasses were hooked on the outside. The ones I had let her have this afternoon.

"She was returning them." I said to myself, and then shook it off. She hadn't said anything about them before. Maybe she was planning on holding onto them.

I hoped that's what she was planning on.

My phone rang and I searched my pockets. Where had I put the stupid thing?

"Grey."

"Hey, Carrey." Teddy's voice and three others came through the speaker. "You ready?"

I took one last look at Tasha's backpack, and then made my way down the hallway. "Let me step into my office..."

* * *

Two hours later, and I was finally finished with the meeting about Japan. I was finally done with work for a blissful day and a half. I tossed my phone on the desk, and went searching for Tasha. I found her in the library, on the same couch.

I closed the door behind me, assuming she would look up from her book when the door clicked. She didn't.

I felt panic bloom inside of me. I tried to keep it down, keep it under that edge. I walked quickly to the couch, and saw that she was asleep.

And just like that the panic was gone as soon as it had arrived. I couldn't figure out why I had been worried. She was still here, just asleep. I smiled down at her soft breathing. So much for the excitement factor. She was so excited, she fell asleep.

I whispered. "Hey, Tasha." Nothing. No response. She was completely asleep. I knelt next to the couch, and considered just letting her sleep here. Then I looked at the way she was positioned. She would definitely not appreciate the way her neck felt tomorrow. I could just hear the sarcasm now about the accommodations.

I brushed some of the hair away from her face, and tried again. A little louder this time. "Wake up, baby."

She stirred, and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, and rubbed her face. "Carrey?"

"That's me." I took the book from her lap, and closed it. "It's late. Come on, I'll show you your room."

Tasha yawned, and then we both stood up. She followed me out of the library and down the hallway before we spoke again.

"My room?"

"Yea."

"Oh."

I paused for a minute so she could catch up. "Is there something...?"

"I thought I would stay with you." Tasha shrugged, and looked down the hallway.

I was speechless. I hadn't considered sharing the room with her. "Well. I guess you could. If you want."

"You don't sleep with anyone?" Tasha asked it innocently. So sweetly, that I thought she might think she was still dreaming.

"Not really."

"Me neither. Mark and I didn't share a room."

_Shit. What do I say to that?_ I didn't want to upset her, but talking about her...about him. I couldn't barely bring myself to think about him without feeling angry. It wasn't reasonable. It didn't make sense. I started moving down the hallway again. Tasha followed me to my room. I opened the door, and went inside. She stood and looked around for a few seconds before coming inside. I started unloading things from my pockets, and unbuttoning my shirt.

"So. I'm tired."

"Great pickup line."

Tasha was grinning at me. I grinned back. "Really? I'm new at this."

Tasha sat on the bed, and kicked off her shoes. She responded with sarcasm. "Oh yea. That just screams 'jump in bed with me'. Earth to Carrey, I'm tired too. Fell asleep in the library."

I watched in the mirror as Tasha crawled to the center of the bed, and lay on the excessive amount of pillows. I turned, and Tasha let out a little noise.

"What was that about?"

She flung her arm out at me, and then let it fall. "Hello, hottie. Sarah would have a heart attack if she saw you shirtless. Seriously. Hospital material. You're lucky I'm not tripping over myself to get to you."

I moved to the foot of the bed, and tried to copy the way I saw her crawl before. Except this time I was going for her. It was almost impossible, but I earned a giggle from her. I laughed too. It felt good to laugh around Tasha. Everything was so simple around her. I found myself laughing more with her than I had in...well a really long time. "I thought you were tired."

"Exhausted." I was hovering over her now. Inches away. The smile slipped from her face slowly. "Carrey."

"Yea?"

"I really like you."

I didn't see why that was a bad thing. I didn't see why it would make her stop smiling that beautiful smile. Maybe I just didn't understand. "I really like you, too."

Tasha's hands started on my shoulders, and worked their way down. I shivered. "Don't forget, okay? Don't forget how much I like you."

"Why would I forget that?" I was having a rough time thinking straight. Her hands were tracing patterns on my back, and then they were on my belt.

"After this. After sex. I want you to know that I still like you. I don't want you to think I only wanted to have sex with you, Carrey."

My belt was gone. So were most of my coherent thoughts. I still managed to meet Tasha's eyes when I told her I got it. "Understood."

"And..."

"Tasha, it isn't funny anymore. Have mercy on me, woman."

She laughed as she kissed me, and pulled me down on top of her.

"Mercy? On a Grey? Never."

"You talk too much."

I kissed back. That shut her up for a few minutes. She pushed me back suddenly, and looked towards the bedroom door.

"Wait, could you shut the door?"

"Really? Who is going to find us out here?"

Tasha raised an eyebrow at me. "That might have been the single most embarrassing moment of my entire life. I don't want a repeat of your brothers walking in on us. Lock the door."

"Alright, alright." I went to the door, shut and locked it. "Better?" I turned and my jaw dropped. Tasha was only wearing a necklace now, and a huge smile plastered on her face. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders. She had her head propped on one hand. I hadn't even heard her move.

"Much."

* * *

**Natasha.**

I woke to darkness. To hushed voices, and closing doors. By the time I was awake enough to care, it was quiet.

"Car?" I reached out to his side, and found it cold. Empty. Had he even stayed in bed after last night? I couldn't remember. I frowned. Maybe he had wanted me to take the other room for a reason.

I pushed up out of the soft bed, and looked for some sort of clock. I had promised to call John sometime this morning to make sure the store was still standing.

There was an alarm clock on Carrey's side, I leaned over to look closer. It was barely five. I wasn't sure when I finally went to sleep, but it wasn't long ago.

"Screw that." I flopped back onto the bed, and pulled the covers around my shoulders. Carrey's bed was crazy comfortable. I could have slept in it all day, with or without him.

Voices carried down the hallway, and then footsteps. I sat up as someone opened the door to Carrey's room, and stepped in.

"Hey, baby. You're awake."

What counts as awake in Carrey's book must be different from my version. My version involved several cups of coffee, and a shower. "You were gone." That seemed like an explanation to me. Sort of. I looked Carrey up and down. Jeans and a flannel. "And dressed."

"That's what people do when they wake up, right? Get dressed?" Carrey came to sit on the edge of the bed next to me, and pulled me into his arms for a quick kiss. "Or we could stay in bed all day. Would that be better?"

"Have mercy on me, man. It's not even five yet. Don't you ever sleep?" I mocked. Carrey smiled wider. I touched his sleeve. "Flannels?"

Carrey shrugged. "You don't like?"

"Oh, I like. I was just curious. I've only ever seen you in suits. Ties."

"That's work. This is play."

"Play." The word was drawn out. "What, exactly, do you have in mind at five in the morning? Because normal human beings sleep at times like these."

Carrey ignored my comment. "Well, I thought we could start with breakfast. And then I would take you out."

Out. That sounded more and more like things a couple would do. I drew my knees up under the sheets, and looked at him seriously. "Out, where?"

"You'll see." Of course I would. "Come on, you have to get ready or we won't make it in time."

As much as I would have given to go back to sleep at that moment, the light in Carrey's eyes changed my mind. Made me want to follow him where ever he wanted to go.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Do I have time for a shower at least?"

"Sure, but make it quick."

Carrey bounded off of the bed, and out of the room. I just stared after him. How could he have so much energy at this time of the day? I grumbled to myself as I made my way to the bathroom. "Thank you for permission for a shower."

I felt like that school girl again. standing in front of the principal's desk. I waved the feeling away, hoping it was just my imagination. I showered, and dressed. Finding my backpack in the bedroom after a quick glance. Carrey must have moved it this morning, because I didn't remember bringing it in this far.

"Ready?" Carrey stepped back into the room as I was zipping the bag closed. I turned to find him with a basket, a blanket, and his keys. I looked at him for a minute, trying to puzzle it out, and then gave up. I would know soon enough.

"Ready."

He gave me a nod, and offered his hand. I took it, and followed Carrey through the house to the front door. I immediately wanted to go back inside.

"Oh, God."

Carrey spun quickly towards me. "What? What is it?"

"I never wake up this early. It isn't even light out yet."

"Tasha, this is the best part."

"Of what?" I stumbled down the driveway. Carrey's hand the only thing keeping me upright. "The tripping over myself? Or, needing a gallon of coffee to stay awake?"

"You're a glass half empty kind of girl, aren't ya?"

Carrey started to lead me on a path, about halfway down the driveway. He turned left, and then right, like he knew exactly what was next. Like he had traveled this road before.

The further in he led me, the more worried I got. I wasn't exactly a country girl.

"You know, I was just kidding about that whole murder in the woods thing. Right?"

Carrey had the decency to laugh. "We're here."

'Here', was by a medium sized lake. We had made it out into some sort of clearing before that, and Carrey let go of my hand. He started laying out the blanket, and sat down. Patted the spot next to him.

"Come on, Tash."

I looked at him, but sat down. It was getting lighter out. I could almost make out all of Carrey's features. "What are we doing out here?"

"Watching the sunrise of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since your last update. School has been crazy, and I'm trying to get a Runaway chapter for you this week too! Thanks for all of the reviews, and inquires. They really help me keep on track even when I want to quit! **

**Happy Friday! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Natasha.**

That might have been the most romantic thing ever said to me. So, what did I do? I tried to ruin it, naturally.

I mean, come on. Guys weren't like this. Not in real life. They didn't take you out to cabin, and romance you by waking you up to watch the sunrise together. I was skeptical.

"Why?"

Carrey just looked at me for a minute before responding. "Do I need a reason?"

"It's just..." How could I explain that I hadn't planned on anything like this lasting? How could I explain that I really liked him, and I didn't want what we had to end? How was I going to leave, and not think of him all the time?

This was Carrey Grey, and I knew he wasn't meant for me.

"Do you over-analyze everything in your life? Or just me?"

So, he was part of my life now. It was true, but that didn't mean I wasn't worried about it. That didn't that I wasn't scared of getting hurt. Of hurting Carrey. "I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't this."

"You thought I would get what I wanted, and decide not to bother with you anymore." Carrey took my hand in his and turned it over. "I don't understand it either Tasha. I have to say, you're right. I don't normally bother. I don't do this..." He spread his arm out in a circle. We both looked to the horizon where the sun was just breaking through the sky. It was beautiful. "I never do anything like this. For anyone. I'm in uncharted territory here."

"Well, I think it was a great idea."

"Really?" Carrey turned to face me, and looked me over. Making sure I was serious. The tone in his voice was almost child-like. I realized he wanted to impress me. Like he hadn't already done that. "You really do?"

"Of course I do. It's wonderful, Carrey. Thoughtful."

"I just wanted to make you happy."

Happy. Like I wasn't happy just to be near him. Like I wasn't thrilled that he brought me to his cabin, much less to this place he obviously enjoyed.

Red flags shot up all over the place in my mind as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I was becoming too attached to Carrey Grey. I was most certainly going to get my heart broken.

I decided right then as the sun came up that I was entitled to my ten minutes of passion. I was allowed to let myself try again. For Carrey, I would try.

"You make me very happy."

* * *

After watching the sunrise, and enjoying a light breakfast together, Carrey and I walked back to the cabin hand-in-hand. He kept making jokes about the cabin in the woods horror movies we had both seen. I don't think I had laughed so much in at least a year. I was having so much fun hanging out with Carrey. At an ungodly hour in the morning.

Weird.

We made our way back inside, and Carrey put away the picnic things he had packed before. He offered to let me use his laptop, and I set it up at the small kitchen table while he started making another pot of coffee.

"So..."

"So?"

"I've read about two articles on Carrey Grey."

"Oh, fantastic." His voice dripped sarcasm. I watched him for a minute as he threw me a glance over his shoulder. Gauging just how serious I was about this discussion. "And?"

"You have your work cut out for you, apparently."

"Apparently?"

I shrugged. Carrey clicked on the orange button on the side of the coffee maker, and came to stand in front of the table. "People are saying that your father made a mistake, but I don't understand it. You seem to be doing alright. Aren't you?"

Carrey's grip on the table increased slightly. He closed his eyes briefly, and exhaled slowly before answering.

"I don't think I'm doing all that bad, but that's just my opinion."

"What about the numbers?"

"So nosy." Carrey smirked at me briefly. "You know the whole reason I brought us way out to the cabin in the middle of nowhere was so that we could both _not_ talk about work. Let's forget about the numbers."

"Why did you take all of it on, Carrey? You have four brothers, they all seem capable."

"They are. Very much so. In fact, Teddy was practically running the show until I came of age." He ducked behind the computer for a minute, and I heard him typing. Then he was back to our conversation. "I was voted in. Unanimously."

Democracy? In the Grey household? "Voted in? How does that work?"

"Just how it sounds. We had a family vote when I turned eighteen."

"Just like that?"

"Well, no. It was more than that, but that's the start of it. Any of us would have been alright for running the entire company. Hell, Teddy was doing just fine during the time he spent running the show. But when I sit in that boardroom..."

Carrey trailed off, looking towards the windows. He propped his chin on his hand and sighed. "It's so much work. Way too much for just one person. Back when my father was CEO, he could handle most of it on his own. There's too much now. Too many papers, too many meetings, too many places to be at one time. So, when we all started school, we also started spending time with him at the office. When everyone else wanted to go home, I wanted to stay. I wanted to keep working, keep fighting, keep pushing. I was diligent. Morgan calls me borderline crazy. I just had this drive that no one could stop. And I could always find the loophole. The out clause. Dad never told me I was supposed to be CEO, it was just sort of understood. I think we all knew."

"But..."

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy. I know it doesn't make any sense. I've already been through all of this with the papers. I know what people think. We all do. I'm just glad that my family has had enough faith in me to back everything."

It didn't sound crazy. Not when Carrey took phone calls in the middle of the night, and worked tirelessly for his father's company. For their company. I knew that he wanted this. Just like I had wanted the bookstore.

Finally, there was a guy that understood what I had been feeling.

"It sounds like the most sane thing I've ever heard, Car. I totally get it. I felt the same way when I told everyone about the store. They all thought I had lost it. I have faith in you."

Carrey looked at me, and smiled. "That's comforting."

We weren't even touching, but his smile... it rooted me to that spot. It made my heart speed up.

"This is nice."

"I'm glad you think so. I have more fun things planned."

Fun things. Whatever that was supposed to mean. "More fun than this? More fun than the sunrise? Or last night?"

"And you wanted to stay in bed."

I had wanted to stay in bed. I was still tired. But this was worth it. This heartfelt talk with Carrey. Learning more about him?

I would have stayed up all night for that.

I could sleep when I was dead. How many opportunities came around where Carrey Grey wanted to chat with you? Or even ask you about what was going on in your own life?

I was living a million other dreams from a million other women. I knew that.

"Okay. You were right."

"Thank you very much. Can I get that in writing?"

He had a point. Then again, Carrey always had a point.

He had this way of getting me to try new things. To step outside of that cramped, boring box I had stuffed myself into after the divorce. I had put myself in that box to feel safe. To return to a new normal. To try and find myself again after Mark.

Sarah had told me that I wasn't taking any risks, before Carrey came along. She claimed if you didn't take risks, you could never earn the reward. If I kept shutting myself away, I would never gain anything. I had to take a leap.

Carrey had coaxed me out of it. Out of my normal comfort zone. With the motorcycle, and the cabin. Now the sunrise.

And I liked it. I liked it enough to be a little excited about what else he had planned. For us.

"What's next on the itinerary?"

"Come on, now. I don't have _everything_ scheduled." He scrolled through something on the computer in front of me, and finally clicked on something. "How about this? Tonight?"

I crossed my arms on the table, and leaned forward. "A party? Your party?"

Carrey grinned, and my heart fluttered ridiculously. "Not exactly."

It was a beautiful building, with everyone dressed in tuxes and ballgowns. I wondered just where Carrey thought I was going to dress for this sort of thing. I hadn't exactly packed anything like that in my backpack for the weekend in the cabin.

"I'm your plus-one, then."

"Ahhh, sort of."

Carrey was being kind of dodgy about the whole thing. I turned to face him, ignoring the gorgeous table schemes, and flowers that decorated the entire ballroom of the place he was planning on taking me. Focused on the grey eyes watching me carefully. Lost myself in the idea that I was really here, at his home, with him. I let myself enjoy that for a second before starting on the questions. The details.

"Carrey Grey, are you even invited to this party?"

The grin widened. "No?"

"You want to crash a party? Are you serious right now?"

"Uh-huh. We won't be alone. I have a friend planned to meet us there. Shouldn't be too difficult."

"And exactly who is throwing this party?"

Carrey straightened up, and then looked at the screen. "See for yourself."

I looked closer, and found the name. I turned back to Carrey, starting to question his sanity. I stared at him in shock. This seemed like a terrible idea, except for the way Carrey was looking at me. "You're bad news, Car."

"Oh, yes. You really have no idea." Carrey shoved his hands in his pockets, laughing, and started to leave the room. I shook my head at him as he retreated. He was beyond a mystery sometimes.

That made it even more exciting.

"What about a dress?"

"Check the guest room!"

I jumped out of my seat, and made for the guest room.

I didn't know what I had expected. I didn't have any idea what would be waiting for me. But I was thrilled at what I found.

"Like it?"

I laughed, because it reminded me of Alice in Wonderland. It was white with blue embroidering, and trim. I had really fallen into the rabbit hole this weekend. Crashing a party? With Carrey Grey? If that wasn't a risk I didn't know what was.

"Are you supposed to be the mad hatter? Or the Cheshire cat?"

Carrey laughed behind me. A real one. Then he turned me slowly to face him.

"It'll be fun. Trust me."

I did. Which should have been a big red flag. Should have warned me away. "I trust you. You know my dress size, and seem to have fairly decent taste."

"Awesome. Because fashion sense is a deciding factor in trust." Carrey leaned "The party isn't until seven."

"And it's still early."

"Very early."

"You left the day open?"

"Wide open." Carrey spread his arms out, and smiled again. "It's all yours."

I just shook my head. If Carrey thought I was here for the library, he was wrong. Carrey dropped his hands to his hips. I took a small step into his arms until I was threading my arms around his waist. Resting my head on his chest. I closed my eyes, and waited until his arms were settled around me before I told him what I really wanted.

"I don't want the cabin, sweetie. I want you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I feel terrible about it, but school comes first unfortunately. Plus, I'm still trying to hammer out some of the ideas I have for this story. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, and PMs about the story! You guys really keep me going with this story. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Natasha.**

"I think you might be the most beautiful vision at the party tonight."

"Vision? You're a little corny right now, you know that right?"

Carrey shrugged. "Inspiration struck."

"I'll take it, I guess."

"You should. It was meant as a compliment. A corny one, but one just the same."

We moved forward in the line, it was almost our turn to gain access to the party. I was busy practicing how to not appear nervous, or like we were crashing anything. Carrey was dressed in a fabulous tux. I had almost died when he walked out of the bedroom and smiled at me.

It was like a crazy dream I had fallen into.

Who would have thought I would be on Carrey Grey's arm, about to crash a party?

Sarah would never believe this.

The next couple in front of us were admitted, and we stepped up again. We were next.

"Names?"

"Carey, and Olivia Price."

Oh. We were married. I almost laughed, but kept the smile in place. The guy holding the list looked for our names, and found them. He nodded, and waved us in. Carrey thanked him, and swept us into the building.

I gasped for air when I walked in. Carrey grinned next to me.

"Like it?"

"Car, it's _gorgeous_."

There were about twenty people seated at the tables, and another ten or so mingling around the dance floor, and buffet area. The entire place was lit up with little lights, and filled with flowers. Everyone was dressed just like in the pictures from the website, tuxes, and ballgowns. We fit right in.

"I was hoping you would say that." His hand covered mine on his arm, and he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Remember, you're Olivia. Just keep calling me 'Car', no one will know the difference. Alright?"

"You got it."

"Let's go find our table then."

Carrey led us through the maze of tables and chairs, until he found our made-up names. We were sitting next to someone I had never heard of. Carrey knew them, apparently.

"That's the Governor, and his wife, on your right." Oh. Great. Carrey nodded towards the left. "And that would be the Mayor of Seattle."

I leaned in to whisper in Carrey's ear. "Considering we're crashing the Vice-President's fundraiser ball, I expected some political guests. But this is crazy."

"You'll be fine. You're very well read." Carrey pulled out the chair for me, and I sat before he spoke again. "Besides, we're going to be dancing most of the night anyway."

"Dancing? Is that so?"

"Come on, baby. You know how much I enjoy dancing with you." Carrey kissed my cheek sweetly, he shot a look around the table, and then back at me.

I remembered that I was supposed to be playing his wife in this little exchange. I smiled back at him. "As long as you don't make a fool of yourself like last time."

Carrey laughed, and the Governor turned to look at us. He engaged Carrey in conversation instantly about some sort of business that I hadn't heard of before. I let my eyes roam around the room while they spoke together, looking for anyone I recognized.

And enjoying the feeling of Carrey's arm on the back of my chair. The possessiveness of it surprised me.

I found a familiar pair of eyes, and almost told Carrey who was here with us. But that I remembered that he probably already knew, and that I wasn't sure what their assumed names were tonight.

Carrey was nodding along as the Governor spoke about the upcoming race, and how essential it was to free enterprise. I wondered how much Carrey was listening to this conversation, and how much he was tuning out.

It didn't seem that interesting to me.

And then Morgan was striding across the room towards our table, and I could tell by the look on his face that something was about to happen. Especially as he laid a hand on Carrey's shoulder, none too gently. Carrey almost jumped out of his skin before realizing his father was standing over us.

"Excuse me, Governor. I need a word." Morgan smiled, and the Governor gaped between Carrey and Morgan. There was no denying the similarities when they were standing together. It was eerie how close they were in height, and features.

It wasn't a request, naturally. Morgan had already made his brother stand, and face him. So the Governor's muttering of, "Of course." was completely unneeded.

Lexy was engaged in conversation with a few women across the room, but her eyes kept darting to where Morgan was standing with Carrey.

"What are the names tonight, Car? Something interesting I hope."

"Price."

Morgan actually laughed. "Clever."

"I thought so."

"Come. Let's say hello to Lex before she dies of boredom." Morgan turned to me then, and offered his hand. "Olivia, wonderful to see you again."

I stood, and took Carrey's arm again. Didn't even bother to ask how he knew what my name was going to be. "It's good to see you too. Car didn't mention you would be here."

"I mentioned someone..."

"You didn't mention specifically. Not your family."

Carrey just smiled as we walked to the little group of women. "You're cute when you're mad."

I wasn't sure if that was a compliment, or an observation. "Am not."

"Are so."

"I'm not mad."

"But you are cute."

That was definitely a compliment, but I didn't have time to reflect on it. We were standing next to the group now, and Lexy was hugging Carrey. Straightening his bow tie, and complimenting his tux.

Then she hugged me, and asked me how everything was. She questioned me about the store, and Carrey. I assured her everything was great, especially Carrey. After Morgan and Carrey were engaged in conversation, Lexy tilted her head to the table and pointed. I followed her when she made a quick getaway. When she turned around again, she was holding a small purple book in her hands.

"The notebook." I said softly.

Lexy nodded, and opened it. "There's all sorts of things in here, but don't let Carrey have it. I doubt you'll get it back. Oh, and I want it back after..." Lexy shrugged.

I wondered what 'after' meant. After we broke up? After it was over? We were barely starting...whatever this was.

"Thanks, Lexy. I bet this will come in handy."

"I hope it does. I would have killed for a handbook. Anything really."

I wanted to ask about how she was. I wanted to say a million encouraging things. But they all got stuck halfway. Carrey and Morgan were watching us, and Morgan was waving.

"I'll distract them, go put that somewhere safe."

So, I missed my opportunity with Lexy, and gained a notebook which I tucked into my small bag. It was a tight fit, but worth it. Lexy had done a very good job of distracting both of the boys, and Carrey smiled when I joined the group again.

Lexy winked at me, and linked hands with Morgan again.

I decided not to ask how things were going for her, because it was plainly obvious.

My brain could only think of one word for the two of them, and how they looked at each other.

Happy.

After speaking with Lexy, and Morgan for about ten minutes, they ended up being pulled away. Carrey led me around the room for a slow walk, and pointed out people that he was familiar with. I only knew some of the people from newspapers, and TV. If anyone recognized either of us, they never made any moves.

We went back to our seats, and listened to a few speeches. Politics, and programs. I tried to focus, really I did. But Carrey's hands were distracting. One arm around my shoulders, and the other held my hand in his lap.

And then the speeches, and boring part of the evening was set aside. The tables were being pushed against the walls in some places to make more room. And Carrey was leaning in to whisper in my ear, his hand moved from my shoulder to the back of my neck. I shivered involuntarily.

"Will you dance with me?"

Like I hadn't already decided. Like I hadn't waited for this part of the night. Carrey pulled back and looked at me, waiting.

"If you don't dance with me, I will be very offended."

Carrey pushed his chair back, and grinned down at me. It was almost as if this was something important. Momentous.

I shook my head a little, and giggled. I felt like I was at prom or something the way Carrey bowed and offered his arm. "Well, we wouldn't want the lady to be offended."

"Lady?"

"My lady." Carrey whispered as I let him lead me to the floor.

Couples were already dancing to the classical music. I don't think I had ever felt more like Cinderella in my entire life as Carrey started some sort of dance. I could barely keep up, but Carrey seemed to be a natural. Like he had been born to dance.

"I'm terrible at this." I said as I stepped on his foot for the fifth time.

Carrey smirked, and dropped my arms. "You're not letting me lead." He put his hands on his hips, and looked at me. Considered me.

"What?"

The scrutiny was almost too much. And other couples were starting to look at us funny. I hated drawing attention to myself. Standing here not dancing was definitely drawing attention. Too much attention.

"You have to give up control. That's how this whole thing works, Tasha." Carrey rolled his shoulders, and then held his arms up. Closed his eyes. "I could dance by myself, and so could you, but dancing together is better. Don't you think?"

And then Carrey starting to step, and twirl on his own.

At first I couldn't help the small laugh at him dancing all by himself to the music. Especially when couples were watching him intently now. Watching to see what would happen next. But then Carrey started talking. He started thinking out loud about _us_.

"Alone is fine. I've been alone. It's not all that bad. Sometimes it's even easy. Better off that way. I tried to convince myself that I didn't need all of _that._ The stuff that came along with not being alone. I can dance by myself." Carrey opened his eyes, and then stopped dancing. He smiled at me. "But I don't want to. Would you rather dance alone, Tasha? Or would you let me lead you?"

I was struck by the softness in his voice. By the way Carrey quietly asked something that I wasn't really sure about. Were we still talking about dancing? Had this evolved into something else?

"I can't dance to save my life."

"I can't cook for shit." Carrey resumed dancing by himself, eyes open, but he held out a hand to me. "But I can dance, we can dance, if you let me lead."

I took his hand, and ended up being pulled slowly into Carrey's embrace. People were still watching us. I glanced around, and caught their stares.

"Don't look at them." Carrey looked down at me, and tilted my chin. "Watch me, and just follow. I'm right here, okay?"

And even though it was just dancing, I let Carrey lead. I gave in. Gave in to the two-step- thing that was happening, and seemed to be working. Carrey was making it work for both of us. I hadn't made a complete fool of myself, and Carrey's feet were okay, so that was something.

I ended up laughing through the second song when he twirled me in a ridiculous spin I never would have accomplished without him. I kept my eyes on Carrey the whole time. His smile, the way his grey eyes were lit up. I decided that I liked dancing with Carrey. I really liked it.

Carrey dipped me at the end of the third song, and kissed me so soundly, I thought we could have ditched the dance floor right then. I heard a voice similar to Carrey's yell "Get a room!", before Carrey pulled me back up into his arms.

After about eight songs, that were fairly long in my opinion, classical was thrown out of the window. They started playing something more modern, and Carrey's style of dancing changed dramatically.

We went from spins and elegant dips, to my arms around Carrey's neck, pressed close. His hands on my waist. I found out that Carrey was good at that sort of dancing too. He was freaking_ fantastic_.

And I realized why we were probably there under assumed names. Because Carrey's solo dance moves were hot, and magazine worthy if anyone ever snapped a picture. It would have been worth more than my bookstore, that's for sure. The women in the circle that had formed were whistling and catcalling at him as he danced without me for a few minutes. He must have taken lessons. Or practiced. Something.

I felt something stir in my chest as he danced, as I clapped to the music. Something that felt like possession came out in me as I looked around at the other women. I sort of wanted to jump in the air, and yell. 'Yes, my Carrey is damn wonderful. And don't even get any ideas, because he's all mine tonight.'

So, when Carrey danced his way back to me, I decided to stake a claim. I kissed Carrey as soundly as he had kissed me before. I wanted it to be hot, and wonderful.

And it was.

Carrey's hand was cupping my face and the other wrapped around my waist to pull me closer. We weren't dancing anymore. We were making out. Like teenagers in high school hallways.

I wasn't used to displaying affection like this. In public. In front of mayors, and governors, and the vice president. But, what the hell. How many times did you get to make out with Carrey Grey in your life?

How many times did you get to stake a claim like the one I was?

When we pulled apart, Carrey's eyes were glued to me, and he wasn't breathless from dancing. He was breathless because_ I_ had made him that way. And I wanted to shout and yell again at the other women. This feeling was triumphant. Like being on top of the world. Who needs drugs, I thought to myself, when there's Carrey Grey? I couldn't help smiling. Couldn't help the remark. "I can cook."

Carrey's eyebrows shot up. "Can you? Really?"

"Really. I make the best lasagna."

"I'll have to take you up on that sometime." Carrey held both of my hands up together, and kissed my knuckles. Then he smiled at me. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home."

I didn't hesitate. "Me too."

Carrey linked our fingers, and then we were ducking between dancing couples. I followed him until he stopped short. I watched him as he started to laugh.

I looked over his shoulder, and found Lexy and Morgan dancing. In a way that I thought might be outlawed in some states. Carrey continued to laugh, and yell at the two of them until Morgan looked up, and waved.

Carrey waved back, and said something that sounded like "Carry on.", but it was hard to hear. He was still smiling when we climbed into the limo.

I had to ask. "What's so funny?"

Carrey slammed the door shut, and tilted his head at me before answering. "Those two. Lexy. She can never say 'no' to Morgan. I didn't completely understand, but then I didn't have to. I rested my head on Carrey's shoulder, and he put an arm around me. "Tired?"

"Well..." I yawned, and then poked Carrey in the ribs. "Someone made me get up at an ungodly hour."

And then Carrey was rubbing slow circles on my arm. My eyes were heavy, and I decided it wouldn't be such a bad thing to take a cat nap here with Carrey in the moonlit limo.

"You can sleep in tomorrow, baby."


End file.
